Somebody To Die For
by melissawtf
Summary: When Loki decided to literally stab Coulson in the back with his magical sceptor, there was one thing the Norse God, Director Fury, and the Avengers didn't count on. Phil Coulson's wife. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Fem!Harry face claim is the beautiful lady who goes by the name Katia Winter.**** I'm pretty crappy at figuring out time zones so lets just forget different time zones exist for the time being.**

* * *

Harley Coulson née Potter fluttered about Molly Weasley's kitchen, helping the elder witch and various other wives prepare a feast of dinner. With her fiery red hair- very much similar to that of her late Mum's- piled atop her head and pinned with her wand, Harley moved about the kitchen mixing and stirring and setting the dinner table.

Nearly the entire Weasley clan- with the exception of Charlie who refused to leave the Dragon Reserve in Romania unless it was Christmas- was to be in attendance of the night's dinner. Bill, along with his wife and two children- Fleur, Victoire, and William- had been the first to show up at the Burrow just before Harley had floo'd in with Ron and a very pregnant Hermione. Percy, along with his wife and daughter- Audrey and Lucy- were next to show up along with George and his own wife and daughter, Angelina and Roxanne. And last but not least, Ginny had showed up just in time as her brother's were picking Quidditch teams with her fiance, Dean Thomas.

Arthur and Hermione sat outside in the garden with the children playing around them as the Weasley men, Ginny, and Thomas were flying overhead. Inside- Molly, Harley, Fleur, Audrey, and Angelina bustled about the kitchen gossiping about their own families as usual.

"I swear," Angelina sighs, brushing her hands off on her jeans. "Roxanne is becoming more and more like her father as the days pass. I fear the day I become pregnant again and it happens to be a boy. George is going to have a ball."

Harley laughs, smiling as she brushes at an itch on her nose and leaves a trail of flour in it's wake.

At the age of twenty-nine, the fiery red head is the spitting image of her mother- the exception being the very infamous lightning bolt scar on her forehead that she didn't bother hiding anymore. Flesh nearly as pale as snow glows healthy as vivid green eyes sparkle happily at the room's occupants, and curves that every woman craved vibrated with laughter when Angelina quickly pointed at the flour staining her nose.

"If you think George is bad, wait until 'Mione goes into labor," Harley then pipes up after wiping clean the flour from her face. "That baby boy is going to be spoiled rotten the second his head pops out from between her legs."

Molly quickly scolds Harley for her blunt description while the other women cackle madly and continue to ready the dinner. The discussion then falls onto Ginny and the thoughts about the witch's upcoming marriage, and any thoughts about whether Dean would ever seal the deal and give Molly another grand-child. Molly would have scolded Angelina for her brash language as well but the more she thought about it, she wondered if Ginny would give her grand-babies like her boys were doing. While Ginny had been excited about the idea of marriage, Molly nor anyone else had ever heard the youngest Weasley's thoughts on having children of her own.

"Speaking of kids, Harls," Audrey puts the spotlight back on the only redhead who wasn't a Weasley or married to one. "When are you and that mysterious husband of yours going to join the parent club?"

Harley is in the midst of pouring butter beer into glasses when the question is fired at her, the witch zoning out at the mention of said mysterious husband.

She had met Phil Coulson when she was twenty and exploring America along with Ron and Hermione. The man was with a friend of his- the two gentlemen being the only ones well dressed in pressed jeans and blazers- as he held the door open for her at a bar the three underage magical beings managed to snag fake I.D's for, and it had been love at first smile for Harley.

Since he appeared to be older than the beautiful red-head, he figured Harley's flirtatious smile was for his well-muscled and younger companion so Phil was quite shocked when Harley had bought him a drink instead. He had politely refused all flirtatious advances given by Harley's liquid courage with the excuses that he was only in state on business and would be leaving for New York when said work was finished. Of course, the redheaded witch was let down but didn't let it stop her from trying to at least befriend the attractive older muggle.

For a few weeks, they hit it off as friends and even met up at the bar for a few drinks and laughs. But as Phil had warned, work soon ended and he left back for home.

Harley declared that if it was meant to be it'd happen sooner or later, and Fate was on Harley's side when a year later they met yet again in another state in yet another bar.

They laughed, they shared drinks- and encouraged by said drinks and surprisingly intimate setting- they had shared their first kiss. Phil, of course, had been horrified and shocked by his actions but Harley seemed more than okay with it all. Given his drunken state, Phil found a moment of clarity where he stopped everything for a moment and came clean that his specific job would prove dangerous for her if people found out about her. And had Harley been less drunk and had a level head like Phil, she'd had warned the same thing.

After reassurances of not caring and that they'd deal with the consequences when they popped up, Phil recklessly gave in and threw caution to the wind for the second time ever in his life.

A month into their secret meetings and secret date nights- 'cause Phil wanted something to himself for once- their date was crashed by a witch on a war-path to create as much chaos as her heart desired.

Phil was quick to call in for back-up while also apologizing to Harley for pulling her into this mess he called a job while at the same time Harley was apologizing for bringing her past into his life. When they both caught on to what the other was saying, Harley went wide-eyed before telling him to hang on and stunned the unsuspecting witch unconscious so she could get back to talking with Phil.

When the suits arrived and took care of the unconscious witch Phil pointed out, he fought against every instinct in him to drag her back to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters in favor of letting her explain herself to him. And after she did, he explained himself to her.

When their stories were laid out in the open, Harley laughed until she cried while also proclaiming she was in love with a mad man. Phil had laughed, too, until he heard those three words and then kissed her senseless.

The rest was pretty much history though they did keep their marriage secret from S.H.I.E.L.D for Harley's benefit and he a secret from everyone in the Wizarding realm who wasn't a Weasley. Especially his job description. Not one Weasley knew his true job title.

"Hello," Audrey drawls, fingers snapping in front of Harley's face. "Earth to Harley," she grins when she sees Harley blink out of her thoughts. "We lost you there for a minute. Where'd you go off to," she giggles.

Harley flushes in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact as she clears her throat. "You mentioned Phil," she shrugs as if it were a no brainer. "Where do you think my mind went to?"

The women all giggle mischievously at her words and Molly smiles warmly but it doesn't deter Audrey. "So. Kids? Yay or nay?"

Harley's eyes sparkle in amusement, her stomach clenching in excitement but _now _is not the time to tell them. At least not before she can tell Phil. "Soon," she chooses to say instead, no-one catching the twinkle in her eyes except for Molly.

Instead of calling her out on it, Molly decides to steer the conversation back to Phil. "When does that dear husband of yours come home? He's been gone a for a long time now, hasn't he?"

"A little over a month." Harley admits, her smile now faltering and the surrounding women immediately know to drop the discussion right away and head for safer topics.

..

..

Dinner comes and passes, the giant makeshift family laughing and having a good time in general as they scarf down many servings of pot roast, potatoes, and various side dishes.

As the night starts to wind down, a brief yawn from Hermione has Ron packing up their belongings and saying their goodbyes so he can get his wife to bed. Hermione had rolled her eyes at Ron's protectiveness but took it in stride and bid farewell before flooing home alongside her husband.

The rest of the family sticks around so the kids can play but as soon as one of the youngster's yawned, it set off a chain reaction with the others. The adults had laughed, gathered their children and belongings before bidding farewell, and floo'd back to their respective homes.

The only ones who had stayed behind were Harley, Ginny, and Dean- the two females helping Molly get the kitchen back under control and squeaky clean once more while Dean sat and had one last drink with Mr. Weasley in the sitting room.

Harley and Ginny are doing the dishes the muggle way- one washing while the other dried- when Dean pops his head into the kitchen and asks if Ginny's ready to go. She smiles sheepishly at Harley and Harley merely hugs the witch before shooing her off to finish the dishes on her own.

Soon enough, it's just Molly and Harley in the kitchen finishing up the aftermath of family dinner. While Molly relies on her magic to get things done, Harley is back and forth between using her own magic and doing the cleaning the muggle way. And it's when Harley's putting away the dishes in the cabinets that Molly catches her off guard.

"How far along are you, dear?"

The plate in Harley's hand slips and shatters on the floor, said witch whirling around to face Molly with wide-eyes. Smiling fondly at the younger witch, Molly flicks her wand and repairs the plate before sending it up to the cabinet Harley had been aiming for. "H-how did you know," Harley manages to mutter quietly.

Molly's smile becomes quite toothy as she gestures for Harley to take a seat. "When Audrey mentioned children earlier this evening, I noticed the glint you got in your eyes," the elder witch admits. "You answered _soon _but the way you said it suggested that you actually meant _soon _soon and not future soon." Harley blushes at the witch's detection skills. "And when we served ourselves dinner, you ate a little more than you usually do and now that I look," Molly squints her eyes playfully as she sweeps her gaze up and down the witch's frame. "You actually have a glow about you, dear."

Harley hangs her head in shame for not being able to have kept it a secret longer than she's already have, and before Molly can feel ashamed of herself for outing the one she always looked after as a daughter, Harley's tinkling laugh reaches her ears. "I can't believe you've figured it out before I've told my husband." The beaming smile she directs at Molly has the Matriarch of the Weasley clan beaming right back. "But don't say anything," Harley is quick to tell her. "I need to tell Phil first and then plan on telling the rest of the bunch."

"O-of course," Molly assures her as her gaze falls to Harley's still flat abdomen. "I won't tell a soul."

Harley laughs in relief, suddenly rushing forward when Molly opens her arms up for a hug. The witches hug tightly, Harley tearing up in Molly's embrace before she finally mutters the answer to Molly's question. "I'm a little over a month now."

Against all odds, Molly manages to squeeze Harley just a bit more before bringing the witch out of the hug and giving her blessings. "Congratulations, dear!"

"Thank- _ahhh,_" Harley grunts in pain, her left hand flying up and clutching at her chest. She stumbles back in pain and shock, eyes wide as she doubles over and sobs before falling onto her bum on the kitchen floor.

Arthur rushes in, wand raised and finds his wife staring down at the source of the commotion. "What's happened," he asks over Harley's anguished cries.

"I- I don't know," Molly admits, moving forward to help Harley up. "She was fine and then she- she.."

Harley clutches Molly's hand, allowing the Weasley woman to help her up. Head snapping up- wide, glossy emerald eyes lock on to the Weasley Matriarch. "Phillip," she breathes out before disapparating with a crack.

* * *

Phil Coulson sits slumped against the wall with a gaping wound in his chest where he had just been stabbed by a magical spear, blood suddenly leaking from the corner of his mouth. He knew it was only a matter of time before his time came but of all the things to off him, it had to be a Norse God whose specialty was _magic. _His wife was going to beat him senseless in the afterlife.

As his eyes stare blankly ahead where he had to watch Thor plummet to his possible death, he focuses on the Director who looks quite crestfallen before he crouches before him. "I'm sorry, Boss," Phil manages to say. "The God rabbited."

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me," the bald dark-skinned man instantly replies.

With a sad smile, Phil gulps. "No. I'm clocking out here."

"Not an option."

"It's okay, Boss. This was never gonna work-"

"Bollocks," a British lilt snaps, the voice like music to Phil's ears though he recognizes the fire behind her accent. She's pissed.

He watches in numb amusement as Director Fury whirls around, body tense at what he suspects is possibly another threat. His wife is standing there with the familiar oddly decorative cloak clasped around her neck, the shimmering cloth hanging open around her frame. A well worn leather jacket and pants cover his wife's skin- the oddly roughed up leather letting him know that she's in her dragon-hide battle gear especially if her knee-high boots are anything to go by.

Fiery red locks are plaited in a loose plait, bangs loose enough on one side to cover her infamous scar, and he can see her hand in a white-knuckled grip around a familiar fifteen inch elder wood wand.

Phil catches her gaze, the fire from her voice making her emerald eyes blaze but once she catches sight of him, he sees her features crumple with grief. Harley takes a step forward only to freeze when Director Fury reaches for his holstered weapon but before he can free it, Phil reaches forward and yanks on the tail of his boss' leather trench coat. Harley takes that moment of distraction when the dark-skinned man looks down at his Agent and strides forward, a sob tearing through her throat as the tears instantly fall. Within seconds, his wife is on her knees next to him and gently reaching up to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"S'kay. Wife," Phil mutters tiredly towards the Director, eyes meeting his wary boss. "My wife. Harley. Harley.. my boss," he lazily introduces them.

Harley chances the eye-patch wearing bloke a look before focusing on her husband who's blinking rather slowly now. "Come on, love. Keep your eyes open," she sniffles, her hands moving to his chest, pressing his jacket against the bloodied wound that's easily visible.

"S'tired," Phil slurs.

"I know. I know," she cries.

Fury watches the scene unfold right before his eyes- the man being shocked more than pissed that his Agent kept his marriage a secret- and watches as the red-head suddenly sits up straight. Tears still fall down her face but her hands move from Phil's body and disappear beneath the cloak for something on her persons. When her hands resurface from beneath the odd cloth, she's holding a small tube of shimmering yellow liquid.

"Drink. Drink this," she mutters while quickly uncorking the bottle and sloppily tipping it's contents down his throat.

Knowing that Phil needs medical here asap and not wanting to take his eyes off Phil's supposed wife, Director Fury takes a few steps back while clicking his comm online to speak to those listening. "Agent Coulson is down."

"_Paramedics are on the way,"_ an unknown Agent replies.

Fury remains quiet, the sniffles of Mrs. Coulson echoing around the room. "It's going to be okay, love. It's going to be okay_,_" she says, her hand reaching up to cup her husband's cheek.

Fury averts his gaze from the rather intimate moment just as the rushing footsteps of the incoming paramedics sound. Moments later, the group of medical assistants are there and are pushing Mrs. Coulson aside so they can tend to Phil.

Before Harley is pushed out of view, Phil musters up one last, _"I love you"_, and his eyes slide closed.

Not wanting to keep the other Agents in the dark, Fury informs everyone who has a comm that the paramedics have arrived. "They're here."

Harley's sudden wail of grief has her magic spiking and the several glass windows and doors that are nearby shatter under the magic's backlash. Lights flicker on and off, and the paramedics pause in their work when they have no idea what's going on. Fury figures it out rather quickly and barks out orders for them to get back to work. While the paramedics rip open Phil's shirt and jacket to get to the wound, only to have everyone start yelling and start with CPR, he marches up to Harley and claps his hands down on her shoulders.

"What are you," he demands hotly, not caring at the moment that her husband is possibly dying in front of them.

Wires are hooked up to Phil, paddles are charged, and Fury isn't surprised when Harley turns her head and flinches when she hears the word, _"Clear!"_

"I'm a witch," she manages to murmur just loud enough for Fury to hear when she sees that his glare isn't letting up. "A good witch," she then clarifies and wipes away her tears.

The lights suddenly stop their flickering and remain on.

"_Clear!"_

Harley flinches at the thump her husband's body makes after arching from the shock and then falling flat. "Did Agent Coulson know," Fury questions.

"Yes."

"_Clear!"_

Another flinch. Another thump. And now silence.

Harley refuses to look Phil's way or even up at the Director who still has hold of her, and nearly collapses right there when Fury speaks once more over his comm. "They called it." Harley's body starts to shake with silent sobs as Fury then looks over her head at the paramedics. "Clean him up. Place Agent Coulson in a temperature controlled room. I'll- _we'll _figure out what to do later."

The paramedics make quick work of cleaning up and Fury doesn't move from where he has Mrs. Coulson. The moment Phil's body is loaded up on a stretcher and moved, he takes a step back from the self proclaimed witch. "Come along," he tells her. "There's something I must do for the greater good and I would hope you go along with it. Am I understood?"

Harley works on getting herself under control after bristling from Fury's words, eventually nodding along. Her husband's words float back to her, everything about Fury and how he's a lenient man if you're innocent and do as he says without question, and she isn't surprised when he already has a question for her though it wasn't one she expected.

"How long were you married?"

She swallows the lump in her throat, unclasping her cloak from around her neck and drapes it over her arm, forcing her magic to lay dormant for the time being. "We just celebrated five years."

"I'm sorry," Fury suddenly gives his condolences which finally makes Harley meet his gaze. "Follow me," he says before turning and leading the way out of the room.

The duo make quite the pair out in the halls, Harley smothering a grin when she sees Agents scuttle out of their way. They make a quick stop by a locker room, Fury letting her enter before him and Harley can't help the choked off gasp when she sees the Director rummage through her husband's locker.

She also can't help the second gasp she emits when she sees her husband's most prized possession- his Captain America trading cards- being pulled free from the safety of his locker, and she definitely can't help the outraged gasp when Fury starts dabbing blood on said cards.

"Like I said," Fury tells her. "The greater good."

..

..

After being explained the plan, Harley soon finds herself seated at a large glass table with two men sitting across from her with varying looks of curiosity and worry.

The moment Fury had stepped on deck with her, Agent Hill immediately asked who the newcomer was only to have the Director ignore her in favor of pulling out a seat for Harley to take a seat. When Agent Hill took that as a dismissal, she stood a few feet away though she kept her attention on the Director and their guest.

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers had come forward moments later, taking seats as well across from Harley. Of course, Harley knew all about them including their code names but she figured if she said so that they'd probably consider her a threat since they knew nothing of her. When Tony and Steve asked the same as Maria about who Harley was, Fury ignores them in favor of pulling a stack of cards out of his inner jacket.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," he says right before he throws them across the table. That immediately shuts everyone up- Tony, Steve, Harley, and Hill all gazing at the scattered bloodied cards before Stark and Rogers avert their gaze in shame. "Guess he never did get you to sign them," he directs towards Steve.

Harley's gaze follow the cards, knowing full well what a low blow it is to Captain America. "We're dead in the air people," Fury continues. "Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor.. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye," the Director rambles on, laying it on thick for Stark and Rogers' benefit. "Maybe I had that coming."

Harley tries her best to not glare at Fury because while she knew he was going to do this, it's just gone too far now. Frowning, she watches as Steve continues to look at the bloodied cards while picking one up and staring at it. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the tesserect. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something even riskier," Fury admits. He pauses and lets his gaze linger on an obvious angered Stark. "There was an idea- Stark knows this- called the Avenger Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more- see if they could work together when we needed them to fight the battles that we never could." Another pause and just even more time for Stark to stew in his anger. "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Ultimate low blow accomplished.

Tony Stark apparently thought the same thing if his suddenly pushed back chair and angrily climbing to his feet, and stomping out of the room, was anything to go by.

"Well," Fury continues with a sigh for Rogers who was still seated. "It was an old-fashioned notion."

Steve frowns as he too climbs to his feet before walking away in a huff.

Harley watches Steve go, watching which hall he takes so she can find him and possibly Tony as soon as she's done with the Director.

Deeming the time right, Harley stands and gathers up her cloak from where it had sat on the chair beside her. Unfolding it and clasping it around her neck once more, she picks up it's hood to sit atop her head before facing Fury and holding out a vial of shimmering silver liquid.

"When we win your war, give Phillip this." Fury raises his eyebrow at her, taking the vial and studying it with his gaze. "You had an agenda to get your precious Avengers together and I had mine. Phillip had a very serious wound and I needed to make it seem as if his heart stopped beating so he could properly heal. That was done with the potion I'm sure you saw me give him. This one," she nods towards the one in Fury's hand. "This one will wake him up."

Fury glances at the vial in his hand once more, immediately pocketing it on the inside of his coat. "You have my word. I'll give it to him when you've won."

Nodding, Harley briefly smirks before letting her hood fall to cover her face and isn't let down when Fury's one eye widens as she disappears from view. She takes a moment to watch him look at one of his Agent's in shock- Agent Hill immediately going for her weapon as her gaze darts all around the room only for Fury to tell her to stand down. He'd explain it to her in a moment.

Turning on her heel, she marches towards the hall that she last saw Stark and Rogers disappear down, her secret about to come out to yet two more muggles.

..

..

When Harley finally finds Tony and Steve, the men are back in the room where Phil had been gravely injured- both staring at everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Was he married," Steve asks out of the blue.

"No," Tony answers and Harley smirks from underneath her cloak. "There was a, uh, a-"

"Actually," Harley decides to make her presence known, slipping off her cloak and draping it over her arm. "He was married."

Whirling around, Tony narrows his eyes at the intruding redhead. "Excuse me but who the hell are you?" Harley raises an eyebrow in amusement and Tony glowers. "You know what, nevermind. This is a private conversation. You need to leave."

Fighting off a grin, Harley steps further into the room instead of leaving. "My name is Harley, Mr. Stark. But you can call me Mrs. Coulson."

The anger immediately vanishes from Tony, Steve gaping as he tries to fix things with Phil Coulson's wife. "I'm sorry. _We're _sorry," he quickly amends. "Phil seemed like a good man."

Harley flashes a small smile at Steve before looking back at Tony who doesn't know whether he truly believes her or not. Deciding to go with it, Tony's eye twitches in anger. "Your husband was an idiot." Steve groans aloud and Harley simply shrugs. "For taking Loki on alone," he continues.

"He was just doing his job," Steve rushes to cover for Phil while also not trying to anger the wife.

"He was out of his league," Tony scoffs. "He should have waited."

"Agreed," Harley pipes before Steve can argue and now it's finally Tony's turn to gape.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out," Steve finally manages to speak.

"Right," Tony scoffs. "I've heard that before."

Harley watches as the two men talk, the both of them forgetting her presence in their brief moment of anger.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?"

"We are not soldiers," Tony whirls around on Steve, his anger highly visible.

"Funny," Harley drawls, gaining their attention once more. "I used to think the same thing when I was only seventeen and thrust into a war myself." Tony and Steve open their mouth to question her but she cuts them off with a wave of her hand. "You lot are obviously pissed off as am I," she tells them. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"With all due respect, ma'am, but we cannot allow civilians to join this fight."

Harley's face hardens, her wand slipping into her hand from her jacket sleeve that has Tony and Steve briefly tensing. Without second guessing herself, she disapparates on spot and reappears standing between Tony and Steve- both of whom who are openly gaping once more. "With all due respect, sir, but I am no ordinary civilian."

After a few moments of shocked silence, Tony finally finds his tongue. "What are you?"

"Someone that can help you," Harley tells him. "Now, are we going to avenge my husband or am I going to have to look for Loki all on my lonesome?"

"H-he needs a power source," Steve stammers just as Tony turns to look at the blood soaked wall where Phil had last been. If they were getting more help, they weren't going to turn it down. "If we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal," Tony suddenly blurts, cutting Steve off.

"That's not the point-"

"That is the point," Tony plows on, brushing passed Steve. "That's Loki's point. He hit us right where we all live. Why?"

He looks frantically between Steve and Harley, Steve coming to the conclusion first. "To tear us apart."

Not quite grasping it yet, Harley walks between the two. "Yeah, divide and conquer is great but-"

She trails off only for Tony to pick up where she left off. "He knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen-"

"He wants an audience," Harley mutters as she starts to catch on and Tony nods along with her.

"Right," Steve agrees. "Like his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah but this is opening night," Tony corrects him. "Loki is a full time diva. He wants flowers, he wants a parade, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered," he trails off, a look of realization crossing his features. "Son of a bitch."

Stark rushes to exit the room but Steve stops him. "Wait, Stark, what's going on?"

"He's at the Tower," he calls out over his shoulder. "My tower. Gather whoever is left."

Steve's eyes widen as he looks at Harley- Harley smiling briefly. "Go. I'll tag along with Stark."

Steve quickly nods and hurries out of the room, and Harley is quick to follow after Stark, her dragon-hide boots thumping along the corridor. When she finally finds him, he's in a work room of sorts fixing his Iron Man mask.

Harley takes a moment to watch as Tony focuses on his work, he fixing everything he needs to before giving her his attention. "So did Coulson know that you weren't exactly ordinary?"

"He knew," Harley fondly smiles. "Just like I know about you, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow."

"Told you, did he?"

"He did. He talked as if he were a proud Papa at times." Her amusement then falters as she suddenly turns serious. "I won't pretend that we're not in over our heads but I'm not backing down. Loki touched what was mine- what was ours- and I want to let him know that he's not to ever make that mistake again."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"He's my husband, Mr. Stark. What do you think?"

Tony goes back to tinkering with his mask, Harley then letting her gaze wander around. Eyes landing on a dirtied rag, Harley moves to pick it up. "May I?"

Tony looks to see what she's holding and shrugs. "Go ahead. It's just a soiled rag."

"Is it?" Harley smirks as Tony eyes her curiously, her wand slipping into her free hand again. Waving it over the rag, Tony then watches as the oil stains vanish right before his eyes. And with another wave, the rag morphs into a solid deep red eye-cutout mask with a gold string to keep it in place around her head. "Gotta keep some of my identity hidden."

"How did you do that?"

Grinning, Harley slips on the mask, noting that Stark's eyes dart to her scar before darting away. "Magic, Mr. Stark. Magic."

Letting that information sink in, Tony huffs in amusement. "Magic, huh? Magic versus magic. This could work."

Harley's grin widens. "So what's the plan?"

"The main plan is change out my suit. We can also possibly antagonize Loki while we wait for the others to show. Care to join?"

"I thought you'd never ask." From the well worn jacket, Harley produces what appears to be a toothpick from one of it's pockets. Once more with the wave of her wand, the innocent looking toothpick lengthens and enlarges into what appears to be a sleek looking broomstick. "I'll fly beneath my cloak of invisibility. Loki will probably be able to sense my magic but he won't be expecting a wand-wielder and I need to hide myself up until the fight starts. My government won't be too happy I'm outing myself to a city of muggles."

"Government? Muggles?"

"There's a lot you don't know," Harley drawls. "A lot that I promise you will find out once we've handed Loki his arse."

Tony eyes her for another moment before grinning and stepping into his Iron Man suit. "I like the way you think," he says as he allows the Iron Man armor is completely wrap around his body. Gesturing for Harley to follow, Tony smirks "Shall we?"

..

..

Right before they had taken off for Stark Tower, Tony had offered Harley her very own comm to keep in touch with everyone once the fight has started. Harley accepted it but told him that it might not work long because magic and technology didn't mix well, and Tony had shrugged and told her to just put it in her ear anyway.

During the flight to Stark Tower, Harley has a brief moment where she thinks about whether or not she is doing the right thing. She has a baby to think about now but her rage towards a certain Norse God has her judgment seriously clouded and she wants to make him pay by any means necessary for harming her husband.

Before she knows it, she and Stark are hovering near the rooftop of the tower where a man is tinkering with some sort of dangerous looking contraption- Loki standing atop the same building though a level lower as his gaze settles on Tony and smirks arrogantly.

The duo hover for a few more moments, Tony's robotic voice muttering lowly to make sure Harley was still next to him in the air.

"Still here, Mr. Stark," her low voice crackles in his ear via comm link. "What's the plan now that Loki's watching and waiting for you?"

"_Same as before only I'm going to see if I can get through to Selvig now. We need to shut him down." _Harley hums her agreement and flies closer to the rooftop with Tony, his suit spluttering between staying on and completely failing him. Hovering less than twenty feet over the Doctor, Tony calls down to him. _"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig."_

The man in question peers up at him and chuckles. "It's too late," he says before looking back at his work. "She can't stop now. She wants to show us something!" The man looks up at Tony again and Harley can't help but think this man looks severely sick with his clammy skin and discolored eyes. "A new universe."

"_Okay," _Tony drawls, having heard enough.

Aiming his palms outward towards the contraption where a blue cube sits, the repulsors in his palms power up with a buzz. Shooting energy beams at the cube, Tony's blasts collide with a sphere-like shield and before Harley can pull Tony out of the way, the both of them are sent flying back from the backlash of power.

After quickly righting herself in the air and making sure her cloak is still shielding her from view, she rounds on Tony. "You barmy fool! You could have blown my cover."

"_Yeah, yeah," _Tony grumbles. His gaze lands on Loki and his suit continues to spark and splutter on him. _"Time for plan B."_

Harley follows his gaze to Loki, watching as the Norse God's expression flicker between smugness and confusion and curiosity.

Tony soon lands on a platform of his building that starts removing his suit and Harley hovers nearby. "I'll just remain outside," she murmurs. "Scream if you need me."

Tony smirks as he walks inside tower, Loki entering the building from the other side. From the outside, Harley watches as the two trade words. Had she been in Stark's place, she knew she'd have fired the first spell so she's quite impressed to watch Tony start pouring himself a drink as if Loki isn't bothering him.

She can hear what's being said inside all because of the little piece of technology in her ear, she becoming wary when she hears about an alien army called the Chitauri being on their way into this universe but Tony doesn't seem too bothered by that. Tony then quickly lists off each individual Avenger and mentions how Loki's pissed each and every one of them off. And Loki- Loki seems a bit childish to her when he mentions that he has an army to help take over Earth but Tony counters that with team Earth having a Hulk on their side.

More words are traded and with each passing second, Loki appears more and more pissed off. Harley tenses as Loki saunters closer to Tony but Tony remains calm so she doesn't intervene. Though when Loki's spear suddenly touches the center of Tony's chest, her hood comes off and she's visible once more- ready to fight.

Nothing seems to happen though with the spear touching Tony and when Tony catches Harley's eye, he shakes his head minutely and she takes that as her cue to stay hidden- that she's not needed yet.

Loki taps the spear to Tony's chest once more and Harley hides herself away. But the moment Harley settles down, Tony makes a jab at Loki and Loki's arm snaps forward- his hand wrapping around Tony's throat. With a simple shove- and before Harley can do anything- Loki tosses Tony out a window to plummet to his death.

"Bugger it all to hell," Harley groans as she does a sudden nose dive on her broom. With her sudden angle and wind whipping at her face, the hood to her cloak falls off and she's grateful for having a mask hiding her identity. "Some plan B you had there, Mr. Stark."

Tony turns his head to the side and manages to smirk. "All part of the plan, doll." And it's then that Harley notices the matching bracelets he's wearing and the lasers seeking out said bracelets. Peering back over her shoulder, she sees his other suit coming for him. "And, please, it's either Tony or Iron Man from now on."

Just as the suit fully wraps around his body, they're less than thirty feet from the ground and shocked civilians before they both easily avoid collision and change direction to fly upward.

Side by side, the duo hover in front of a confused Loki seconds later.

"_And there's two other people you pissed off," _Tony informs the God via robotic voice. _"Phil.. and Phil Coulson's wife."_

Loki locks gazes with Harley when Tony gestures to her, raising his scepter to the woman hovering mid-air on a broom. But having been prepared, Harley's quicker with her wand. "Stupefy!"

Loki goes flying back when a beam of red light hits him in the center of his chest. _"Nice," _Tony chuckles just as Harley lands on the inside of his tower through the broken window.

Loki is quick to gracefully slide back onto his feet, smirking rather cruelly. "Don't get too excited just yet," Harley frowns as she keeps her gaze on the green armor-clad God. "That spell should have left him unconscious. He's stronger than my kind."

As Harley unclasps her cloak and lets it pool at her feet, the building suddenly shakes violently, and Loki's smirk widens.

"_Shit," _Tony's voice crackles. _"The portal's opened. His army is coming through."_

"Go," Harley tells him. "I'll keep this prat busy."

With her gaze locked on Loki, Harley doesn't see Tony flee to take care of the incoming aliens.

"A sorceress," Loki finally speaks with a grin. "This should be fun."

"It shall."

Another stupefy leaves the tip of Harley's wand as explosions outside rock the building, and Loki is quick to deflect the red beam of light. "I don't know why you're fighting me, little wand-wielder," he drawls. "You're far more superior than those you've surrounded yourself with." The two circle each other, Loki's words angering Harley more and more. "Join me," he tells her. "We can rule this pathetic realm together."

"I have a husband," Harley sneers. "So bugger off."

Chuckling, Loki shakes his head. "You mean the husband I killed?"

His words are meant to hurt so he's rather surprised when she grins at him. "You don't know who I am, do you?" And at Loki's blank stare, Harley laughs cruelly. "I am Death's Mistress, Loki of Asgard. Did you really think I'd let my husband go so easily?"

Loki's face twist into a snarl, his scepter raising and shooting a blast of energy at Harley but she's quick to tuck and roll out of the way. "I will kill you all one by one." Harley scrambles to her feet, wand at the ready. "And I will save your husband for last so he can watch as the life leaves your eyes before I kill him for good."

Harley pulls her wand back, a _reducto _on the tip of her tongue but another blast from Loki's scepter is hurled at her. At the last second, Harley screams out, "_Protego!_", and the scepter's energy collides with her shield. With Loki's magic being far greater than hers, his energy blast colliding with her energy shield is enough to blast her backwards and out a window- her body shattering the glass to a million shards.

Free falling through the air, her body twists and turns as she fights to right herself so she's facing the incoming ground, the harsh wind pulling her hair free from it's plait.

"_Harley," _Tony's concerned voice sounds in her ear. _"Where's your broom?!"_

"Somewhere in your building with my cloak," she grunts. "Keep fighting, Tony. I'll be fine." Just as the ground gets closer, Harley grips her wand out in front of her face. "Aresto momentum!"

Her body jerks to a sudden halt a foot above pavement and she has just enough time to drop her wand and brace her arms out in front of her to catch herself as she falls the rest of the way.

Quickly climbing to her feet, Harley snatches up her wand and takes a look around in horrified awe at the destruction happening right before her eyes.

Alien hover crafts fly above her, aliens shooting off blue beams of energy at all the innocent muggles and causing all sorts of destruction. Pieces of burning building are falling down all around her and Harley jumps into action.

"_Nice save, Sabrina. That stick of yours is awesome."_

Harley rolls her eyes at the nickname Tony's just given her- she knowing all about muggle TV shows- her concentration quickly zeroing in on a pair of aliens that are running amok in the streets. She blasts one of them with a _reducto_- glad to see it go down- and even more glad when it's partner shoots a blast of energy at her from it's weapon and her protection shield absorbs the hit rather than blast her back again.

"Their energy looks the same as Loki's, Tony, but it's not as strong. I can take these here on the ground. Worry about those flying."

"_Good. We've got backup coming so keep an eye out for the Captain and friends. Thor's dealing with his brother atop the building."_

As Tony flies above taking out aliens, Harley remains on ground picking off aliens of her own. Muggles watch on with terror in their eyes- quickly sobbing their thanks when Harley manages to keep them safe. As Harley is helping a family stuck in a cab, a new voice over the comm link has Harley faltering. _"Stark, we're on your three- heading northeast."_

"_What, did you stop for drive-thru," _he asks incredulously. Harley laughs at the voices in her ear, shooting off a _bombarda _at one of the nearby hover crafts and watches in glee as it goes down. _"Swing up park. I'm gonna lay them out for you," _Tony tells the female that had addressed him. _"And, by the way, we have an ally on the ground. You'll know her when you see her. Red hair and lightning bolt scar on her forehead."_

Rolling her eyes, Harley taps her comm. "And here I thought you were a gentleman for not mentioning the scar."

Tony laughs over the comm and the line goes silent.

Harley soon spots a large black flying object- the object looking familiar to a jet that the muggles produce for their government but not exactly. This one looks more threatening in a way.

As she continues to watch the jet while simultaneously blasting aliens away from her, she notices the jet fire at the top of Stark's building where she last saw Loki, and Loki is quick to return fire. The jet gets hit by Loki's blast of energy, an engine on one side being set ablaze as the jet continues to hover in air before beginning it's descent.

Apparating block to block, Harley keeps the jet in her sight as it crash lands, keeping her wand ready as she sprints towards the now opening door. Captain America is the first to appear, the Black Widow and Hawkeye hot on his heels- she only recognizing them because Phil had let her take his memories to view.

When the three of them spot Harley, the two newcomers hang back and Steve greets her. "You're bleeding," he blurts as he wipes at her hairline."

"Huh. I guess I am," she shrugs. "Loki blasted me out a window."

Steve frowns but it's Hawkeye who speaks up. "And you lived to tell the tale?"

"I am a woman of many talents, Agent Barton," she winks.

Clint's face closes off and the Black Widow takes a protective and defensive stance. "How do you know his name?"

Eyes sliding to the Black Widow, Harley smiles kindly. "My husband and I kept no secrets from one another, Agent Romanova."

Natasha's eyebrow twitches at being addressed by her name- a name in which not many knew- but says nothing. Even though the city is in chaos, they can't help but stare warily at Harley and Clint finally scoffs. "Who's your husband? Fury?"

Steve immediately looks away, keeping an eye on their surroundings and listens to see if Harley is going to tell them. After all, the two assassins were the closest to Phil.

Smiling sadly, Harley meets Clint's gaze. "Close but no. It's actually Coulson. My name is Harley Coulson."

The surprised shock doesn't last long, Steve suddenly shouting for them to get down- Harley, Clint, and Natasha immediately crouching.

"Petrificus totalus!"

The three Avengers watch as the incoming alien freezes and suddenly drops, all three of them shifting to stare at the oddly shaped stick Harley is pointing in the alien's direction mid-crouch. "It's not dead," she informs them, standing straight. "It's only frozen so one of you has to deliver the killing blow."

The Black Widow and Hawkeye look to the Captain, Steve nodding and Natasha strides over to the frozen alien, shooting it point blank in it's face. As they turn back to Harley, they see her fidgeting with her jacket before groaning and unzipping it, throwing it in the back of their jet which only leaves her in an oddly attractive black type of corset with many buckles.

Old scars- some faint and some dark- litter the woman's arms but before any of them can question her about them or what the hell just happened that she froze an alien with a stick, Steve shakes his head clear and points upward. "We have to get back up there."

Not two seconds after those words leave Captain America's mouth does an earth rumbling roar make all four of them freeze and look up. Through the portal not only comes hundreds of more aliens on hovercrafts but now what could only be described as an _alien whale _glides through it as well.

As the whale of an alien destroys more buildings and monuments, the four-some watch as it glides over their heads and even more aliens leap from the sides of it.

Horrified screams fill the air as the aliens enter buildings through the windows. "Stark, you seeing this," Steve asks in awe.

"_Seeing. Still.. working on believing."_

"Eh, s'not so bad," Harley mutters as she watches the whale wreak havoc. "It's only a bit bigger than a dragon."

Steve, Clint, and Natasha turn disbelieving eyes on her. _"Did she just say- nevermind," _Tony's voice crackles. _"Where's Banner? Did he show up yet?"_

"Banner?"

"_Just keep me posted."_

As soon as Tony's voice ceases, aliens attack the group on the ground.

Steve's quick to use his shield to block energy blasts, Natasha is instantly firing her firearms and dropping aliens left and right, Clint is firing arrow after arrow into leaping aliens, and Harley is firing _bombarda _after _bombarda _to blow apart the enemy.

It was a simple mistake on Natasha's part- the Black Widow actually leaving her back vulnerable for a second too long- that has Harley casting a _protego _at the Black Widow's back to intercept an energy blast from an alien. The resounding sound of energies clashing has the Black Widow whirling around- she seeing the shimmering shield protecting her and nodding her thanks to Harley when she realizes who helped her out.

"We need to find shelter," Steve yells.

The other three agree- Harley leading the way through abandoned and overturned vehicles before finding shelter beside a yellow taxi.

"We've got civilians trapped-" Hawkeye informs them before an alien hovercraft zooms over them with a very familiar Norse God driving it- making him trail off as they follow the hovercrafts path.

"Loki," Harley practically growls as they watch him destroy anything and everything in sight.

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Steve frowns.

An energy blast shatters the glass near Steve's head, Natasha immediately standing to her feet and firing off a few rounds. Hawkeye runs to a nearby overturned vehicle to get a better view of the incoming aliens that have spotted them, he frowning when three more leap down from a building and stare at their hiding spot.

"We got this," the Black Widow informs Captain America. "Go."

"You think you can hold them off?"

Captain America glances between Natasha, Harley, and Clint- all three grinning mischievously.

"Captain," Hawkeye preps an arrow. "It'd be my genuine pleasure." He reaches behind his back for an arrow, Harley watching in awe as Hawkeye notches the arrow and lets it fly directly into an incoming alien's eye socket.

Energy blasts pass right by Clint's head, and Harley freaks out a for a second and casts a _protego _in front of him even though he doesn't need it. Seeing they can handle themselves, Captain America leaps off the overpass they're on, and the Black Widow and Harley nod at one another before leaping to their feet and firing at the enemy.

Hawkeye is the first to see the bus of innocent civilians- he gesturing for his two female companions to help. Natasha keeps watch as Clint starts pulling civilians through a window on the bus, Harley throwing up protection shields for the crying children when energy blasts get too close for comfort.

The bus is soon empty, Clint and Harley running to help Natasha. "Just like Budapest all over again," the Black Widow yells just as Clint looses an arrow into the enemy.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."

Harley chuckles at them- reminding the two assassins of her presence though she doesn't know how they could forget her presence seeing as she's screaming out _reducto's_ and _bombarda's_, and causing explosions of her own.

"So, Harley, right?" Said female briefly looks over her shoulder at Clint and nods. "Mind me asking what exactly are you?"

"Bombarda maxima!" Harley's sudden shriek and point of her wand suddenly blows apart an entire group of incoming aliens. With their brief break in the fight, Clint and Natasha both stare at her. Harley smirks suddenly, turning on her heel, and disapparates only to reappear on Natasha's other side. "I'm a witch."

Both assassins blink owlishly at her answer.

"And Coulson knew," Clint finally asks after a beat of silence, looking as if he doesn't quite believe her.

"He's known for years," Harley smiles.

"Mhm," Natasha hums. "Aren't you a little young?"

Shrugging, Harley casts a look around before answering. "Probably but I'm pretty stubborn when I set my mind to something."

The three grow a little too comfortable in their mini break- none of them catching the approaching alien until it's too late. The powering up of the weapon finally catches their attention though, Harley turning in time only to receive a blast of energy to her left shoulder.

Hollering in pain and surprise, Harley stumbles back only for Natasha to catch her. Hawkeye jumps forward between them, using his bow to trip up the alien and reaches back for an arrow to quickly stab the alien with when it's lying flat on it's back.

The Black Widow is quick to settle Harley on the ground, leaping on a car's hood and pushing herself to jump on the back neck of an unsuspecting alien to take it out.

As the two fight, Harley presses her hand to her injured shoulder, hissing in pain and when she pulls her hand away, it's covered in blood. Looking up, she finds Natasha with an alien's weapon in hand, firing at other aliens as Clint fires arrow after arrow. And just as she's getting to her feet, Captain America jumps back into the fight with them.

An aliens is sneaking up on the three fighting Avengers but before Harley can raise her wand, lightning strikes down the aliens surrounding them and Thor lands before her. Harley knows who he is so she nods her greeting and thanks but Thor doesn't know her. Before he can ask, though, Steve speaks.

"What's the story upstairs?"

Natasha and Clint take the moment to take a breather, Clint checking Harley's shoulder before she waves him away with a tired chuckle.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"_Thor's right," _Tony adds in via comm. _"We gotta deal with these guys."_

"How do we do this," Natasha pants as she eyes the aliens flying all over the place.

"As a team," Captain America orders.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor is quick to inform him.

And from where he's counting arrows, Clint looks up. "Yeah? Get in line."

Harley snorts and nods, and Steve frowns at them. "Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things can run wild." Harley, the Black Widow, Thor, and Hawkeye watch as the Captain- their Captain- reassess the situation. "We got Stark up top. He's gonna need us-"

The Captain cuts off as a spluttering engine gets louder and closer to them before finally cutting off, a rugged middle-aged man climbing off of a beat up motorcycle. Harley watches him warily before the team approach him- she soon realizing that this is Doctor Banner.

"So this all seems horrible," he says as he gestures to the chaos around them.

"I've seen worse," Natasha mumbles to which Banner apologizes. "No," she suddenly fights off a grin. "We could use a little worse."

Doctor Banner smiles in relief, his gaze sliding to Harley who's twirling her wand in hand. "Who's this?"

Stepping forward, the person in question extends her hand. "Harley Coulson- Phil's wife and witch."

Bruce's eyebrows disappear in his hairline, Steve then informing Tony of Bruce's arrival.

"_Tell him to suit up," _Tony says. _"I'm bringing the party to you."_

Iron Man appears from around the corner of a building, the angered roar of the alien whale trailing him before the team sees the alien itself appear. They all take a step back, Thor growling and adjusting his grip on his hammer.

"I- I don't see how that's a party."

Harley laughs at Natasha's words, gripping her wand tightly as she prepares for the fight, her gaze set on the incoming threat. "Just like a dragon," she mumbles to herself.

Iron Man zooms overhead, stopping and flying back to hover over the gathered team as Doctor Banner starts to walk towards the incoming whale.

"Doctor Banner," Steve calls out. "Now might be a really good time to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain," Banner says calmly over his shoulder. "I'm always angry."

Harley tenses as the alien whale gets even closer but soon relaxes the second she watches Doctor Banner morph into the giant green rage monster better known as Hulk. His green fist slams into the whale's face, the alien whale turning tail over head when Tony takes the opportunity to fire a missile into it's exposed underbelly.

That ended up being a brilliant plan up until the whole thing explodes and everyone is left scrambling for cover. But before the explosion of fire can reach the team, a dome of water surrounds them and they're left to watch in awe as the flames fizzle out above them.

When the alien of a whale collapses on the other side of them, they all watch as the water recedes and follow it's disappearance into Harley's wand. And before any of them can comment, the angered screams of the aliens clinging to buildings reach their ears.

The hulk roars back, Hawkeye notches an arrow, Thor twirls Mjölnir, the Black Widow discards the empty cartridge of her gun before prepping a new one, Captain America gets a better grip on his shield, Iron Man lands on the ground, and Harley wipes the sweat from her brow.

All grouped together- the seven of them make one hell of a dream team.

As they stand back to back- Harley suddenly sways and she feels weakened. Her free hand immediately lays flat against her stomach, her brows pulling together in worry, and when she looks up to take in her surroundings she finds Clint frowning at her. Before either can say anything, Natasha's voice breaks them out of their staring contest. "Guys?"

They see Natasha's gaze staring upward, everyone following her gaze only to see alien whale after alien whale after alien whale exit the portal into their universe.

"Call it, Captain."

Instantaneously, Steve takes the lead with Stark's blessing. "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment." Everyone shifts and readies themselves, waiting for their order. "Barton, I want you on that roof- eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." Clint nods and Steve turns to a hovering Tony. "Stark- you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn back or you turn it to ash."

Tony nods and Clint looks to him to ask, "You wanna give me a lift?"

And Tony agrees. "Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

Tony grips the back of Clint's vest, flying off with him to drop him off on the rooftop Captain America wanted him on. "Thor," Steve gains the Asgardian's attention. "You gotta try and bottleneck that portal- slow them down. You got the lightning- light the bastards up."

Thor accepts his order and quickly flies off- leaving Natasha, Harley, and Hulk with the Captain.

Turning to Natasha, Steve addresses her next. "You, Harley, and I- we stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here." Natasha and Harley readily accept. "And Hulk?" The hulk growls before glancing down at Steve. "Smash!"

The hulk actually grins before nodding and jumping high only to latch onto the side of a building while simultaneously crushing aliens.

As Harley and her two Avengers start fighting once more- Clint's in their ear and calling out strays to Iron Man while also giving him some advice.

Turns out trying to dodge falling burning debris and alien body pieces while continuing to fight for your life isn't as easy as they seemed. One moment, Harley, Natasha, and Steve are working together brilliantly and the next, Harley and Steve are dodging a rather large chunk of falling building when Natasha gets ambushed.

Watching the Black Widow being slammed on the hood of a car makes Harley flinch but the assassin makes quick work of disposing her opponent with some type of gadget on her wrist that electrocutes the alien. With the alien being shocked, Natasha quickly grasps it's weapon and shoots the alien dead before whirling around on instinct when Steve suddenly leaps behind her.

Once the Black Widow recognizes him and relaxes- Harley, Steve, and Natasha are left bloodied and panting. "Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

Steve and Harley follow Natasha's gaze to said portal, the two of them having realized what the Black Widow was saying. Even as they killed aliens flying above and those wreaking havoc on the ground, more continued to pour in through the portal.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Steve grunts.

"And my magic will only make it worse," Harley mutters.

"Maybe it's not about guns or magic," Natasha realizes before looking to her two companions and then back at the portal.

Steve looks between Natasha and the portal, realizing her where her train of thought is heading and shrugs. "If you wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

Natasha looks up at the zooming hovercrafts, throwing down the alien weapon she had still been holding. "I got a ride." Steve follows her gaze upward and frowns. "I could use a boost though."

As Natasha puts some space between herself and Steve, Harley realizes what the Black Widow means to do.

"You sure about this," Steve asks for a final time.

And no. Natasha didn't look sure about it but it didn't stop her from stating otherwise. Just as she moves to get a running leap, Harley stops her. "No, no, no. You're not doing this."

"Harley," Steve mumbles as Natasha looks slightly annoyed at being stopped. "We need-"

"I know what we need," she cuts him off. "But Agent Romanova is not catapulting herself onto a foreign alien spacecraft that she may or may not be able to control. If you need a lift," she then addresses her fellow redhead. "I'll give it to you."

"Yeah," Natasha shakes her head. "I'm not teleporting."

Instead of correcting the assassin about proper terminology , Harley smiles innocently. "Who said anything about teleporting? _Accio firebolt!_"

Natasha and Steve watch as Harley holds her free hand up in the air, waiting for something to happen but when nothing does, Natasha sighs. "We're wasting time."

"Just wait for it," Harley continues to smile. "Just a few.. more.. seconds." And as predicted, her firebolt slams into her palm. Wrapping her fingers around it, Harley is quick to lower it and swing one leg over it while laughing at Natasha's dumbstruck expression. "Well, hop on."

Natasha eyes the broom warily and presses her lips in a thin line. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

Steve chuckles as Natasha moves to straddle the broom behind Harley, tentatively wrapping her arms around the witch's waist. "Okay, now it's a bit easier to accept that you're a witch," he concedes.

Eyes sliding to Steve, Harley smirks. "And to think I haven't even pulled out my cauldron."

Steve's smile falters and Harley zooms off with the Black Widow clinging to her waist. Since Harley figured Natasha meant to get to the portal, she flies for Stark Tower but the flying aliens prove to be an obstacle for them.

Flying with one hand, Harley grips her wand tightly in the other and clears a path for them. "So, this is real," Natasha grunts from behind her. "I'm flying on a broomstick."

"You're fighting in the middle of aliens, alien whales, and Norse Gods," Harley laughs. "Is it that hard to believe witches and flying broomsticks exist?"

Without waiting for the Widow's reply, Harley makes a sharp left when she realizes they have a tail of aliens. She manages to get rid of two but another one remains.

"Right," Natasha suddenly shouts and Harley doesn't think twice about barrel rolling to the right just as an energy blast zooms passed them.

As Harley looks back at the aliens who fired at them, she watches as Iron Man flies up behind them and blast them apart. "Thank you, Stark."

"_Got your back, Coulson."_

Harley nods at him, the two quickly parting ways. She heads back for the Tower since the aliens kept turning them away only to earn yet another tail. Natasha yells for her to roll again as she grips Harley tighter, the witch following orders right away. They work great together with Harley clearing a path in front of them and Natasha calling out commands from the back to keep them out of harm's way.

"Crap," Natasha suddenly groans. "Loki's just joined our tail." Harley briefly glances over her shoulder and glares at the arrogant smirk etched on the God's face. "Hawkeye?!"

Harley makes a sharp right in hopes of losing Loki but no such luck.

"_Nat, what are you doing?"_

"Uh, a little help," she says instead of answering him.

"_You ladies are crazy," _Clint chuckles. _"I got him."_

Harley zooms passed Hawkeye on the roof, seeing him let loose an arrow at Loki. She doesn't see whether or not it hits it's target but Natasha's aggravated sigh lets her know things didn't go as planned. A second later though, an explosion sounds right behind them and Natasha chuckles.

Peering over her shoulder, Harley watches as Loki's flung onto Stark Tower. Seeing as he's on the lower level of where they need to be, Harley cautiously lands them atop the roof and next to all sorts of technology and the beam of energy that's keeping the portal open.

Harley hears an angry roar, peering down only to see the Hulk land where Loki last stood and attacks. She can hear yelling and growling, and noises that don't sound too pleasant for the Norse God. When all noises cease, she turns back to Natasha and catches the tail end of her conversation with Doctor Selvig- who looks to be more himself than earlier- just as he confirms there's a way to safely shut down the portal.

All they need is Loki's scepter which is about three floor levels below them.

Catching Natasha's determined gaze, Haley nods and brandishes her wand. "Accio scepter."

The scepter flies into Harley's awaiting hand, Harley smiling at a gaping Selvig before passing the scepter over to Natasha.

As Selvig gets himself together and explains to Natasha where to stick the scepter, Harley watches horrified as numerous alien hovercrafts gather together and fire all at once at a particular spot. Hearing the angered roar come from that direction, her gut clenches when she realizes they've ganged up on Bruce.

"Natasha, hurry," she pleads.

The Black Widow looks up at being addressed by her first name and nods. Harley watches as the scepter penetrates the force field around the cube, Natasha struggling to keep pushing it further in. "I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"_Do it!" _Harley hears Steve's voice over the comm link.

"_No, wait," _Tony stops them.

"_Stark, these things are still coming!"_

"_I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute." _Natasha and Harley share a worried look at Stark's words, and Natasha freezes with the scepter in hand. _"And I know just where to put it."_

"_Stark, you know that's a one way trip." _Again, Harley looks horrified but this time being at Steve's words. Tony had oddly grew on her in the short amount of time that she knew him.

Tony doesn't reply and Harley chews on her bottom lip worriedly. She watches as Iron Man nears with the nuke on his back, flying upward at the last second before could hit his tower and disappears into the portal.

Seconds slowly pass by and there's still no reappearance of Iron Man. "Don't be a dunderhead, Tony," Harley mutters as she keeps her gaze locked on the portal.

The alien whales flying about the city suddenly drop from the sky and Harley knows they've just succeeded in winning this fight. Her gaze turns back to the portal but there's still no Tony.

"_Close it," _Steve sadly demands after a few moments of hesitation.

Natasha and Harley share one last look before Natasha pushes the scepter through, the beam of energy disappearing and the portal starts slowly closing. Harley's eyes get watery but before the portal can fully close, a lone figure falls through.

Red and gold glint in the sun, and Harley gives off a choked sob as she beams at Natasha before looking back up at Tony's falling figure. And slowly, her smile falls. "He's not stopping. Natasha, he's not stopping!"

Harley grips her wand, ready to cast a spell to aid Tony when the Hulk leaps out of nowhere and catches Tony mid-fall. Harley slumps in relief at the edge of the building, laughing hysterically now that it's finally over. "Did we just win? It's actually over?!"

"Yes and not exactly," Natasha pants as she walks over to Harley and kneels down. "We still have Loki to deal with." Harley quickly sobers up and Natasha sighs in understanding. "Go retrieve, Clint, will you? Bring him up here and I'll call for the others." Harley nods and as she climbs to her feet, a wave of nausea passes over her. She freezes, sways, and takes in a big gulp of air before shakily releasing it. "You okay," Natasha asks as she reaches out to steady to Harley.

"Mhm. I'm good," she shakily grins. "I'll just go get Agent Barton."

And before Natasha can say anything, Harley straddles her broom and flies off. She lazily flies over buildings, peering down at all the destruction and letting the fresh air higher up soothe her before finding Clint lounging atop a rooftop. As she nears him, she sees him stand straighter as he drinks from a plastic water bottle.

Landing, Harley stumbles and before Clint can greet her, she's emptying her stomach's contents. Dry heaving a moment later, Harley feels pressure at her back. "Morning sickness finally catching up?" She whirls around in shock, eyes wide and finds Clint holding out the water bottle to her. "I'm trained to recognize things," he shrugs. "You made it obvious with the way you were cradling your stomach down on the ground earlier." Harley gulps and Clint shakes the bottle at her for her take. "Found it in a cubicle several floors below. Drink."

Eyeing the bottle warily, Harley finally snatches the bottle of water from Clint and chugs the refreshing water. "I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything," she mumbles and wipes at her mouth before fidgeting with her facial mask. "I haven't even told Phil yet."

As Harley continues to chug the rest of the water, Clint's silence sinks in and she realizes her mistake. Glancing up at him, she knows he caught on to her words seeing as his face has closed off. "Explain."

Harley sighs, finishes off the water, and lets the bottle fall away. "You must remember, Agent Barton, that I never lied to you or your team. I simply let you continue to believe what your Director wanted you to believe."

"How," he grits out through clenched teeth. "How did he remain alive?"

"I got to him in time," she simply shrugs. "When Phil and I married, we had a magical wedding. My magic linked Phil to myself so I felt his pain when he was stabbed," she explains. "I simply came here prepared with potions to heal my husband but when I realized the severity of his wound, I realized he would need a while to heal without any interruptions- without your muggle team of doctors poking and prodding at him."

"What did you do?"

"I gave him a potion that mimicked death while healing him from the inside out as he slumbered. Director Fury should be giving him the potion that will wake him up now that the fight's done."

Instead of getting angry like expected, Clint simply holds her gaze before relaxing and he lets her see just how tired and vulnerable he is. "You mean I didn't kill him?"

"O-of course not," Harley immediately blurts as she takes a step closer to Clint, eyes wide at the amount of guilt Clint must be feeling. "And even if I hadn't gotten to my husband in time, Agent Barton, his blood would have been on Loki's hands. Not yours."

"But I-"

"No," Harley cuts him off, taking his shoulders in hand so he's forced to stare her directly in the face. "From my understanding, Loki had you under his control. It's. Not. Your. Fault."

Clint briefly nods, standing up a bit straighter when the comm link crackles in both his and Harley's ear. _"Harls, we're waiting on you, witch. Bring bird brain to my Tower. We got a God to intimidate."_

Harley is quick to pick up her broom from where she had dropped it, taking in a few more deep breaths and trying to settle her stomach. "Come on, hop on then."

Clint eyes the broom but doesn't say anything as he straddles the broom behind Harley uncomfortably. "Couldn't have let Thor or Hulk give me a ride?"

"I could have but agent Romanova-"

"She goes by Romanoff now."

"Alright, agent Romanoff asked me to pick you up first."

Clint sighs but holds on gently nonetheless, Harley chuckling as she flies off. It doesn't take them long to get to the Tower and when they do, everyone's already gathered. Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, and the Black Widow all mean business- Tony nodding to a crater in the floor where Loki seems immobilized.

Hawkeye preps notches an arrow on his bow, following Harley as she strides up to Loki with the rest of the team behind them. She kicks the bottom of his boot-clad foot with her own boot-clad foot. "OI!" As Loki's gaze darts to her, Harley sneers at him and brandishes her wand. "My only intention for joining this fight was to ensure that you never mess with what is mine ever again."

Loki just blinks at her and simply shrugs though it looks as if that simple motion pains him, and turns his gaze to Tony. "I'll have that drink now."

Tony huffs and Harley slashes her wand angrily in the air. Instantaneously, Loki groans out in pain and the team watches as red, pus-filled boils cover what available skin Loki is showcasing. The team all hiss in mock sympathy and Harley glares down at the God. "The only reason why I have not maimed you is because your brother is here."

Turning on her heel, Harley stomps away from him as Clint and Tony follow. "You're a mean, mean witch," Tony grins. "Remind me to never get on your bad side. Ever."

Harley flashes him a brief grin but her mind is elsewhere. She pulls off her mask, tossing it aside the ruined bar they're standing at, and releases her hair from it's messy plait so it frames her face. Natasha and Steve soon join them at the bar, Thor helping his brother to his feet as the Hulk walks around the room before shrinking back down into Bruce and hiding behind a piece of the fallen ceiling.

Seeing his predicament, Harley transfigures her mask back into a oil rag and then enlarges it into something Bruce can wrap around himself. He takes the now blanket gratefully, wrapping it around his nude form and Clint sighs. "You're gonna have to tell them, Coulson."

Harley tenses and as everyone sees Clint staring at her, their gazes too land on her. "Tell us what," Steve asks.

No-one speaks and Harley realizes she has to answer before questions and accusations start being thrown around. But before she can open her mouth to speak, Clint blurts it out for her. "She saved Phil. Phil's alive."

A glass shatters and Harley flinches, looking up to meet the gaze of Tony who actually looks a bit betrayed. "I'm sorry," she frowns. "I couldn't tell you. At least not until the fight was over."

"Couldn't or wouldn't," Tony glares at her.

"Both," she admits. "Fury needed-"

"Fuck what Fury needed."

"Don't interrupt me," Harley snarls at him. "_Fury needed _the lot of you to get your act together and fight the battle that no-one else would be capable of, and _I needed _to get you lot away from Phil so he could heal."

"Why would we have to be away from him," Steve asks with a frown.

Harley sighs once more, slumping against the bar. "Because if you had known Phil was alive, you would have had your nurses and doctors poke and prod at him. The scepter left some of it's residual magic in the wound and the potion I gave him to save his life mimicked death so Phil could heal peacefully."

"You didn't have to lie to us," Tony glowers as he pours himself a drink, his anger quickly dying.

"I didn't lie, Mr. Stark," she corrects him. "I simply let you believe what Fury was telling you. Did you once hear me say that my husband was dead?" Tony opens his mouth ready to say yes, yes she did but as he thinks about it, she never said such a thing. Pouting, he snaps his mouth shut and Harley smiles at him. "So if we're done here, I'd like to get back to my husband and yell at him for giving me quite the scare."

"Y-you gonna fly again," Clint asks as he stumbles forward, eyeing her broom with a look of distaste. "I'd like to see Phil. To see him with my own eyes."

Harley grins at him, waving her wand over the broom and shrinking it before pocketing it. "I was actually going to apparate, Agent Barton. It's a bit uncomfortable but it's a lot faster than broom travel. Still care to join?"

"Uh, sure."

"Come on then," she gestures him closer. "I'm gonna have to grip onto your arm so you can travel with me." Clint walks up to Harley, letting her grip his forearm as she smiles wickedly up at the surrounding team. "We'll see you soon."

Harley turns on spot, maneuvering Clint with her and disapparating on spot leaving Bruce outright gaping at their disappearance.

..

..

Back on the Helicarrier in the same room where Phil sat slumped against the wall and dying, Clint stumbles away from Harley when his feet touch solid ground and dry heaves.

"It- it gets better, Agent Barton," Harley shakily replies. Not feeling quite steady, she stumbles up to the wall and doesn't see Barton shadowing her every move. "It's- it's.."

"Harley?"

"I," Harley gulps, her vision suddenly going blurry. "I don't feel well."

Her knees buckle and Clint's there just in time to catch her before she hits the ground, Harley now unconscious.

* * *

The second Phil had woken up, his chest was sore as hell and his mouth tasted of blood. He had sat up with a groan only to find Director Fury and Agent Hill standing at the foot of the bed he had been lying in.

"What happened," he asks them only for Hill to come around his bed and offer him a cup of water. He gulps at it, swishes some of it around in his mouth to get rid it of the metallic taste, and waits for his answer.

Instead of getting one though, all Fury does is toss a tablet on his lap. With a raised eyebrow and a nod from Fury to go ahead and look at it, Phil is treated to clips of several news stations broadcasting a battle that had just recently been dubbed _The Battle of New York _that ended only minutes before.

The Avengers had come together to fight for Earth against Loki and his alien friends but the thing that shocked him the most was to watch Harley- _his wife- _fly off with Natasha on the back of her broom while simultaneously blasting aliens out of their way and barrel rolling out of the way when an alien snuck up on them.

His shocked expression meets that of the Director's briefly amused one before he's being tossed a fresh suit and told to clean up- that the team and his wife would be there soon.

Phil only had time to strip out of his soiled clothing and wipe away half of his blood staining his skin when a rapid pounding sounded from the door. Quickly slipping the slacks on and shoving his arms through the crisp white shirt, Phil answers the door without buttoning his shirt and is treated to a clearly worried Fury. "Agent Barton just rushed into medical bay with your wife. She passed out as soon as she brought them here." And forgetting all about socks, shoes, and his blazer- Phil runs from the restroom with Fury hot on his heels as he struggles to button his shirt to prevent giving other Agents a view of his bare skin.

Coulson and Fury burst into the room where nurses were most seen coming in and out of- the two of them finding Clint worriedly watching over Harley as the Doctors try to figure out what is wrong with her. Pulling him aside, Clint seems shocked for a moment to see Phil in such a frazzled state as his gaze darts between himself and his clearly exhausted and unconscious wife.

Clint is quick to explain that Harley had apparated them there to the Helicarrier so she could see Phil but before they could even step out of the room- she stumbled and collapsed. Phil had then watched as they cleaned up his wife some, tending to wounds and abrasions while also trying to figure out what knocked her unconscious but anything they used to scan her short-circuited.

"Her magic won't let them scan her for images," Coulson mutters. "Her magic is most likely cocooning her and trying to heal her on it's own so it's going to interfere with all electronics used on her. We're going to need another witch or wizard."

"Can you get ahold of another witch or wizard," Fury mutters back, keeping his voice low so only Phil and Barton hear.

Chancing a glance at Fury, Phil nods. "We need to be somewhere private," he then informs him.

Fury agrees and leads the way with Phil and Barton following him but not before getting Hill to remain with Mrs. Coulson and to clear out the room. Mrs. Coulson was a special case and they were bringing in someone who could help her without damaging anymore of their machines.

Once in a private enough room, Fury and Barton stand back as Phil walks to the center of the room. Fingering a leather bracelet on his right wrist, Phil runs his left thumb over a black stone that was placed there- the stone acting as a beacon to his location for other stone-wearers. When one stone activated, the other stones heated up and the location of the one person in distress engraved itself in the leather. With a tap of the wand to their bracelets- each bracelet then acted as an emergency portkey that would whisk them away within seconds to their comrade.

Within minutes, six cloaked figures popped into existence in the room- all of which brandishing similar sticks like Fury and Barton had seen Harley with. Fury immediately goes for his weapon, Clint tenses, and Phil is quick to diffuse the situation.

"I'm sorry," he tells the cloaked figures. "But I didn't know how else to get ahold of you. Harley's unconscious and there's no way for us to wake her up."

The hoods all fall and Phil is left staring and pleading with none other than Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville, and Luna. He's quick to explain the situation to Harley's best friends- every one of them giving long suffering sighs before Ron, Neville, Dean, and Luna take their leave to do damage control back in their community- Ron promising to be back soon. With the way Phil explained about footage being broadcast all over the world, they needed people to calm the Minister and assure him that everything would be okay. And since Hermione and Ginny were the only two trained as Healers- Phil quickly leads the way to Harley's room so they could start running diagnostic spells.

Spells which told Phil two things.

One being that his wife had practically exhausted her magical core.

And two being that the reason her core was so easily exhausted was because she was pregnant.

The two witches, Phil, and Fury had been shocked to learn she was pregnant- Clint smartly keeping his mouth shut about the news.

When Hermione and Ginny explained that it was best for them not to wake Harley yet for her safety and the baby's- that it'd be best if she got a couple days of rest- Hermione prepped an IV to keep her friend hydrated.

So two days later, Phil finds himself still at his wife's bedside and silently stewing in his anger at Harley putting herself and their baby in danger.

"When you cast the spell, I'd like a moment alone with my wife, please."

Ginny glances at Phil, offering him a gentle smile and nods. Brandishing her wand, she holds it close to Harley's left temple. _"Rennervate."_

Harley suddenly groans, slowly shifting in bed and Ginny's quick to pocket her wand and retreat from the room. Sure, Harley's a friend- practically family- but Phil comes first in Harley's life now and if he wants a moment before everyone crowds the witch, she'd give him Phil his moment.

Once the door has clicked shut behind Ginny, Phil stands and sits on the edge of her bed, and grabs her hand in his. "Wake up, sweetheart. It's just you and me now."

Eyes clench shut with her mouth twisted in a scowl, Harley stretches a bit before her eyes flutter open and adjust to the room's brightness. "What happened," she rasps.

Phil's quick to get her a cup of water, letting her drink as he explains. "You fought in a battle alongside the Avengers."

Shaking her head, Harley cuts him off. "That- that I remember."

"Alright, then tell me what you last remember and I'll fill you in."

"I," she trails off, eyebrows pulling together as she thought about it. "I had just hexed Loki with boils," she frowns and Phil snorts in amusement before schooling his features once more. "I was coming for you and Agent Barton asked if he could tag along. I- I don't remember after that."

"There isn't much to tell after that," Phil deadpans. "You apparated yourself and Agent Barton to the containment room a few floors down where you proceeded to black out on him," he informs her. "And do you want to know why you passed out?"

"Because I was exhausted," she frowns and attempts to sit up.

"Because your _magical core _was exhausted," he tells her, his anger building up and body tensing. "And do you want to know why your core was exhausted?"

"Phil-"

"Because your magical core was not only used to fire spells but being used to protect not only your being," his voice picks up with his building anger. "But the being of our unborn child as well!"

Harley blinks in shock, heart thundering against her rib cage at the fact that her husband just yelled at her. Her eyes fill with tears, she having to gulp passed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. "I-" her voice cracks, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew you pregnant when you waded into war." When Harley doesn't answer and sinks further into her bed, Phil shakes his head in disappointment. Standing to his feet, Phil sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair. "What were you thinking," he asks softly now, his own eyes suspiciously glossy as he lets the anger bleed out of him. "You weren't just endangering yourself but you were endangering our child as well!"

Harley allows a few tears to fall in her shame, sniffling some before allowing herself to look her husband in the eye. "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine," he assures her and takes his seat once more. "Ginny-"

"Ginny," she sits up a bit straighter now. "Ginny's here?"

Phil nods. "As is a very agitated Hermione and a worried Ron. I had to use my bracelet to get them here because we needed a Healer. The others stayed back to soothe the Ministry's worries about magic being outed and Tony's been working with his AI to delete any footage that has popped up on the internet of you after hearing about the Statute of Secrecy. Fury's been on edge since they've showed up but Hermione's kept him placated with some information about your past."

"But the Statute!"

"They've worked out a quick contract between each other," Phil shrugs. "Neither party is allowed to talk about what they hear or see that's Avenger or Wizarding related to anyone else who doesn't already know. They've worked it all out."

Seeing Harley struggling to continue sitting up, Phil lets go of all his anger at seeing his wife looking so guilty, exhausted, and now frustrated, and adjusts her bed so she can sit up without using much effort.

"I'm sorry, you know," she mumbles. "I wasn't thinking clearly." Phil falls silent and retakes his seat at her bedside, retaking her hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly. "All I kept seeing was you slumped against the wall with a gaping wound in your chest, and your Agents all thought you were dead and I couldn't say otherwise. I- I just let my anger get the best of me and I'm sorry," she cries. "I'm so sorry I put us in danger and-"

"Hey.. hey," Phil mumbles, quickly standing and pushing aside Harley to climb atop the bed with her. Wrapping an arm behind her shoulder, Phil brings her in so she's tucked into his side. "It's okay. You're fine. You're both fine."

The two sit there, Phil holding tight to his wife as she weeps and gets herself under control. When she finally settles, he gives her shoulders a bit of a squeeze. "You up for some company? You've managed to obtain quite the fan club since you showed up here."

Snorting weakly, she shrugs. "Only for a bit."

Pressing a kiss to his wife's temple, Phil slides off the bed and over to the door. She watches him as he opens it, pokes his head out and murmurs something before he's striding back to her bed with a line of people trailing him.

Tony saunters in first, all smug smirk and lays across the foot of her bed as Phil takes the chair to the right of her bed. Steve walks in rather sheepishly with his hands tucked in his pockets, smiling gently, and Director Fury strides in with is billowing leather trench coat and takes a stand at the foot of her bed while giving a brief suffering sigh at Tony getting too comfortable.

Agents Barton and Romanoff enter after Fury- both dressed in similar outfits she saw them fight in during alien invasion though these are new, dirt and blood free. Hands are clasped behind their backs, faces void of any emotion, and they stand behind the Director against the wall.

Harley's rather happy to see them, offering them all smiles though the next three entering has her happy facade faltering. Though Ron and Ginny are all smiles, Hermione is glaring as she waddles into the room and Harley instantly pushes herself into her bed wishing it would swallow her whole.

"Don't look at the pregnant lady that," Harley mutters. "I've already apologized to Phil."

"Harley Potter," Hermione's voice seems rather vicious, Harley's eyes slightly widening at Hermione using her maiden name. "What. The bloody hell. Were you thinking?!"

"Uh oh," Ron snickers. "She called her Potter."

Tony snickers along with the redheaded Weasley only to hear a smack coming from Ron's direction before he, too, feels a smack on the back of his head. Peering over his shoulder with a pout, he finds Ginny rolling her eyes at him and Barton fighting off a grin towards the back of the room.

"Well," Hermione bristles when she receives no answer. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Harley opens her mouth to speak but snaps it shut and shrugs with a frown while looking to her husband for aid. She gets none. "I could have easily overlooked this, Harley, but Molly tells me that you knew you were pregnant when wading into yet another war. We're not children anymore, Lee, you can't be that idiotic!"

Harley pouts while being chastised, catching Clint's brief grin in the back before narrowing her eyes. "Well don't just yell at me," she groans. "Agent Barton figured out I was pregnant during the fight but didn't try to persuade me to sit it out."

All eyes swivel to said man, Clint glowering at Harley. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Coulson."

Both Harley and Phil grin- said grins quickly falling when Hermione turns back to face Harley, her anger finally slipping away. "You have to think before you act, Harley. Even more so that you've got a baby on the way."

"I know.. I know," she finally sighs. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Damn straight it won't," Tony finally pipes up.

Harley glares at him before letting up on her false anger, smiling gently at the grinning man laying at her feet. "I'm glad you're okay. For a moment, I thought you weren't going to make it."

Tony's smug grin falters, melting into something more sincere. "Same could be said for you. Here we were expecting a sickeningly sweet reunion with the Coulson's and instead, we're treated to Barton having a mini freak out."

Clint splutters as Tony, Ron, Ginny, and Phil smile on in amusement- Natasha stepping forward causing the group to tense. The redheaded assassin's features stay impassive, she coming up to stand before Phil yet her gaze stays glued to Harley. "I like you, Mrs. Coulson, and I have a feeling I can like you even more than I already do." Harley's eyes widen at the Widow's admission, nodding tersely and waiting to see what else Agent Romanoff has to say. "Just don't lie to me again." And when Agent Romanoff's gaze flickers to Phil, Harley knows Natasha's speaking of her not telling them that Phil was still alive.

Harley wants to argue that she didn't lie- she just left some things out- but the steely glint in Natasha's gaze has her nodding in agreement. With that out of the way, Natasha allows a brief smile for Harley before peering over her shoulder at Clint and beckoning him to follow as she walks towards the room's door. Harley hears something about needing to be packed by nightfall- she being quick to ask if they're leaving. Both assassins nod but Tony's the one to beat them to giving an explanation on why they're leaving.

"The entire Avenger team is moving into the Tower as are you tomorrow morning after you get a good night's rest here."

"The tower," Harley quirks an eyebrow at Tony, not bothering to fight about staying there. "The tower that has been nearly ruined by Loki and aliens?"

"Yes," he glowers. "But the not-pregnant Weasley girl fixed it up some. Magically," he then grins. "It's ready to be lived in again."

Ginny sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have a name, you know."

Tony shrugs and smirks, moving out of the line of her swing aimed at the back of his head before clapping readily at the two assassins and mentioning about helping them pack. When really, he's just using them as excuse to get away from Ginny's fists.

Steve smiles politely at Harley and Phil before giving them his well wishes- he too leaving the room so only the magical beings and Fury are with the Coulson's.

Harley yawns and settles back against her pillows and bed, blinking lazily at Fury. "Was there something you needed, Director," she asks tiredly.

He meets her gaze head on, hangs gripping the plastic foot board of her bed. "Just what Mr. Stark already told you," he sighs. "I'm going to need your husband with me aboard the Helicarrier filling out and filing a lot of paperwork."

"I figured," she sighs and reaches for her husband's hand.

"Yes, well, we were going to give you a room up here but the Carrier needs fixing up of it's own and we don't want you to be uncomfortable with all the noise going on. Hence the reason for Ms. Weasley helping Tony fix up the Tower for your stay there."

"I'm fine with that," she mumbles. "I've grown quite fond of Mr. Stark and if he annoys me, I'll just hex him."

"Uh, no you won't," Hermione huffs.

Harley's gaze darts to her friend, eyes narrowing and Fury fights off a smirk. "I'll just leave it to you then," he says to Hermione. "Mrs. Coulson," he then nods as he's departing. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we'll see more of each other in the future."

Harley grumbles at his retreating back, huffing as Hermione sweetly grins. "What do you mean that I won't be hexing Mr. Stark should he annoy me."

Instead of Hermione answering, it's Ginny who sheepishly shrugs. "As your temporary Healer, I've restricted you to bed rest for at least a week and half without using magic." Harley's eyes widen but Ginny continues on. "You nearly drained your core, Lee. You need to replenish that for your sake and the baby's."

Harley's ready to argue that she doesn't need that much bed rest and that she could use some magic but at hearing that it's for her baby's sake, she deflates and sighs. She really messed up when she waded into war while pregnant and she'd do whatever it would take to make sure her baby had a restful and peaceful life in the womb before joining their chaotic world.

"So that's the verdict, then," she mumbles sadly. "Bed rest and no magic?"

"Exactly," Hermione beams. "Ron and I will be returning home as soon as Dean shows up with our portkey. I can't exactly be here when I'm so close to my own due date," she explains as she rubs her swollen belly. "And Ginny and Dean will stay with you at the Tower until you're better, and since she's practically a Healer already, she'll be your physician for the duration of your pregnancy unless you want someone else."

"Ginny's more than fine," Harley smiles tiredly at her. "At least now I don't have to worry about everyone else back home finding out. I'm thinking a change of scenery for this pregnancy would do me some good."

Phil startles at that, glancing at his wife with hope blossoming in chest. "You want to move to the States?"

"At least until the baby's born and he or she is capable of traveling back to England safely with us," she smiles. "I want to be as close to you as possible and I want you to be there with me for the pregnancy. You're not going to miss a thing."

Phil beams at her for coming to this decision all on her own, Ron chuckling at him. "Bad move, mate," he grins at Phil. "Should've just shipped her back home with us. Pregnant women are-"

"OI," Harley snaps at him the same time Hermione slaps his shoulder.

"See," he splutters as he takes a step away from his own wife and stares wide-eyed at Phil. "Barmy. The lot of them."

Ginny and Phil chuckle at the identical glares Ron's receiving from both Harley and Hermione- Ron flinching under their gazes before sheepishly shrugging and moving to hide behind his sister.

Harley then spends a few moments chatting with Ron and Hermione, Ginny sitting off to the side with Phil and getting all she needs to know about staying at the Tower and the easiest ways to get ahold of him. Harley's yawning becomes more frequent and it's a blessing in disguise when Steve swings by the room with Dean in tow.

The dark-skinned wizard greets his fiance with hug and peck, greeting Harley warmly with a brief hug before handing Ron what appears to be an ordinary looking empty can of Cola. The portkey is self activated so Ron and Hermione take their time bidding their friend farewell- as well as Phil- and right before they disappear from the room, Ron informs Harley that Mum's pissed and will be visiting when the week is up.

Harley freezes with wide eyes, and both Ginny and Dean cackle. Molly was one scary woman and Harley could only guess what Molly had to say to her. Especially since she was going to be in the know about Phil's true work title and that they dealt with the Avengers.

Once Phil settles his wife down, Ginny produces two different potions. Glancing at the vials, Harley raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Dreamless draught," Ginny holds up the shimmering golden potion. "And energy replenisher," she says as she holds a mint green potion. "You need more sleep now that we know you'll wake up on your own when you've had enough and every other day you will be given an energy replenisher to speed up your recovery."

"Thank you."

Ginny smiles politely before awkwardly shuffling her feet and then grabbing Dean's hand. "Well, we'll leave you alone now. See you tomorrow, Harley. We'll just go bug Tony some more until then."

Harley watches the couple leave with a fond grin, settling against her pillows before turning her gaze to her ever loving husband. Instead of chatting, Phil simply nods at the golden potion.

"Drink up, sweetheart. Get some rest before the move tomorrow."

She simply rolls her eyes at him, uncorking the vial and drinking as told nonetheless.

* * *

**End of chapter one.**

**I tinkered with the invisibility cloak- adding a hood to it- and also tinkered with the Avenger's battle scene. Hope you're not too disappointed. **

**Also, I know some of you are going to stuff about magic interfering with electronics but this fic, it won't as much. I mean, Harry lived with the Dursley's in a muggle home and nothing ever happened. As did Hermione in her own home. The way I see it, wizards and witches can use electronics for some time before shorting out and the only reason for something to short right away would be if wild magic was involved or if the magic has direct contact with something electronical. That's my opinion so that's how I'm going to write my fic.**

**I know the Avengers would be quite livid at being lied to but EVERY FIC I've read has them so angry that I just wanted something different. And since this chapter was all battle scene and fight sequences, the next chapter will be nine months of fluff and pregnancy hormones XD**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by their appropriate owners. I own nothing. I'm only a fan who used her favorite characters to have a bit of fun ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Harley doesn't wake 'til the following day.

Phil is seated at her bedside with a change of clothes that he's scrounged up. A plain gray tee with the SHIELD logo on her left shoulder and black capri leggings with yet another SHEILD logo on her right hip is what she changes into- she finding an elastic band in the bathroom to tie her hair up with.

As Phil hands her a pair of plain white sneakers, she tiredly asks about her personal belongings but is mostly worried about her wand and cloak. He assures her that Hermione gathered everything of hers, cleaned it and put everything up in a bag that Ginny had vanished to the Tower for when they arrive.

Offering Harley his arm, she links their arms together as he leads her out of the room down winding hallways that have many agents bustling about as well as electricians fixing up anything and everything that had been damaged. And all too soon, they're in an all too familiar room with Ginny, Dean, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Clint sitting around a glass table with Director Fury standing at the head of said table.

"What's going on," Harley frowns.

"Nothing," Tony shrugs with a knowing glint in his eyes. "We're just waiting on you, _Lady _Potter-Black."

Harley groans and glowers at Ginny. "You told him?!"

"Hermione told them," she quickly defends and inches towards Dean who's chuckling.

"So, question," Tony continues. "Are you now Lady Potter-Black-Coulson or do people just refer to you as Potter-Black? And also, does this make Phil royalty from where you're from since he's married to you?"

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to use magic, Mr. Stark, because otherwise I'd hexed your naughty bits so that your children's children will be able to feel it. But to answer your first question, I dropped the Potter-Black when I married Phil."

Now pouting, Tony leans back in his chair. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

The table all snicker at Tony's misfortune, Harley then turning her attention to Director Fury. "What's going on?"

"Your ride to the Tower is ready," he tells her. "Your husband will escort yourself and friends to the Tower to get settled in while the Avengers see off Thor and Loki. We were just waiting for you to wake up to get things rolling but your friend," his eyes briefly dart to Ginny, glaring. "Said that we'd better not wake you or she'd-"

"Bat-bogey hex 'em," Ginny grins. At Harley's exasperated sigh, the redheaded Weasley feigns innocence. "What? You need your rest and even Phil agreed."

After sighing and shrugging, and begrudgingly admitting that Ginny and Phil were right, they finally get moving.

Agents Romanoff and Barton lead the way to a jet, Natasha agreeing to co-pilot the ride and forcing one of the agents to sit behind his friend.

Clint buckles himself behind Natasha and Phil leads Harley to one side of jet to help her settle in. Ginny and Dean look wary of the flying transportation but after soothing words from Phil, they easily settle in and Steve shows them how to buckle themselves in.

Tony and Bruce watch the witches and wizards as they too buckle themselves in on the opposite side of the magical beings- Bruce being the only one to hide his grin of amusement at the tension coming from the witches and wizards as they prepare for take off.

The take off is a bit shaky- Harley being the only one of three magical beings to not squeak and then Harley being the only one brave enough to laugh at Ginny and Dean for squeaking. Once in the air though, Ginny and Dean relax and talk about how they prefer their broom to muggle transportation.

They soon land on top of Stark Tower- a tower that is undergoing a name change to _Avenger Tower- _and Harley realizes they're atop the same space that Agent Romanoff closed the portal to another universe. She also realizes she's the only one looking about the rooftop for any sign of what went on here recently while every other person is avoiding staring anywhere for too long and following Tony inside.

They take a staircase downward, entering the same loft floor where Harley watched Tony prepare himself a drink as he casually talked to Loki before being thrown out the window. There's no sign from where the Hulk smashed Loki repeatedly on the floor and no shattered glass from wayward blasts or where Tony and herself had been thrown out windows.

Instead of remaining on this floor, though, they all enter the elevator at the far wall and are taken two more floors down. Upon entering the new room, it has a cozier effect to it with couches and sofa chairs off to one side of the room in front of a wall-encased fireplace and flat screen TV mounted above said fireplace. In-wall bookshelves stand on either side of the fireplace and a wall of glass show off a magnificent view.

Off to the left of the room, there's two steps going up and then a large kitchen with a bar and stools instead of a table for people to sit at. And inside the kitchen is a rather leggy, barefoot blonde as she pads around and sets out a couple of plates.

Seeing that she has guests, the blonde stumbles to a halt, smiling at all the newcomers before making a beeline to Phil of all people.

"Phil," she breathes happily. "You have no idea how happy I was to hear that you were okay." Ginny gapes at the woman hugging Phil- her eyes darting to Harley who merely shrugs at her. "And to find out you're married as well," she laughs before turning to Harley and offering her hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I had no idea Phil was married."

"No-one did," Harley's lips twitch in amusement as she shakes the blonde's hand. "Only a select group of friends back home knew about him."

"I can't wait to hear all about how you two met," the blonde's eyes twinkle. "I'm Pepper, by the way. Tony's girlfriend."

"Oh," Harley blinks in surprise. "Oh," she then frowns. "I'm so sorry."

"I resent that," Tony grumbles causing both women to laugh.

"I'm Harley," she finally introduces herself to Pepper before pulling up Ginny to her side. "And this is my friend Ginny who's practically a sister and her fiance Dean who's hiding in the back."

Pepper smiles at Ginny and waves at the dark-skinned man near the back of the group with a smile. "So," she finally steps back and claps her hands. "Is everyone staying for lunch or-"

"Just Phil, the witches, and wizard," Tony throws an arm around Pepper's shoulders before pecking her temple. When Harley and Phil glare at Tony for being so flippant with the _W word, _he shrugs nonchalantly. "What? Did you really expect me to come into all this new information and not share? Pep's been informed on everything. She won't tell a soul." Pepper nods along with his words, making sure to keep eye contact with Harley so the witch knows she means it. "And besides, we got to run. We have to make sure to see off Thor and his crazy brother. We'll be back later."

The team is quick to depart to make sure that Loki actually leaves their universe only leaving Phil, Harley, Ginny, and Dean with Pepper. There's a moment of awkward silence as Pepper stares at them all before clearing her throat and looking mostly at Ginny and Harley.

"So, magic," she drawls with a sheepish grin. "Can you show me something?"

..

..

By the time the team arrives back at the Tower- only Tony, Bruce, and Steve because Natasha and Clint had last minute paperwork to write up for Fury- there's a flock of paper birds flying overhead, dishes magically cleaning themselves at the sink, and Pepper's laughing at some tale Harley is telling with a head of vibrant blue hair.

Tony eyes Pepper suspiciously as he nears her, picking at a lock of blue hair and twirling it around his finger. "This is temporary, right?"

"Mhm," her eyes sparkle with amusement. "Ginny was just showing me some tricks. Magic is amazing."

Tony, Steve, and Bruce chuckle at them- all three men taking a seat at the bar. Pepper makes a move to get the men the food she had put away but Ginny tells her to stay put and with a flick of her wand, three plates from the oven levitate towards the bar and settle in front of them.

Harley watches the scene with a longing look in her eye. "I miss magic."

"Yes, well, you wouldn't have that problem if-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Harley mock glares at Ginny. "If you do, you better pray I never get my wand back."

The men eat in between laughs- they learning about Ginny's rather large family and the fact that Phil had a whole 'nother family across the pond that would raise hell should something happen to him.

Before the men can finish eating, Dean asks whether or not it was okay if he could tinker with the fireplace so they'd have easier access back home. When no-one says anything, Phil quickly explains how fireplaces are used to _floo _from one place to another or used to make _floo calls _but only those who had the exact address would be able to floo in_. _Almost immediately, Tony is out of his chair and wildly gesturing for Dean to take the lead and tinker away.

Bruce and Steve finish their food before joining in the small group by the fireplace, they watching on as the dark-skinned wizard tapped his wand in an odd pattern along said fireplace. A dark green powder is tossed into the grate that Ginny had produced from a small bag she had on her causing emerald green flames to erupt.

With the floo now hooked up, access to the other Weasley's would now be a whole lot simpler.

The magical beings all get comfortable on the couches- Bruce, Tony, Pepper, and Steve listening to tales about centaurs, acromantulas, hippogriffs, dragons, and the first time meeting in a bar for Phil and Harley to which Pepper sighed dreamily.

Clint and Natasha return when Harley is speaking about breaking out of Gringott's while riding on the back of a dragon- the two agents becoming easily enthralled with Harley's tale.

Soon after, Bruce decides to call it day and leaves to go tinker in the labs. Steve thought it was time to leave too, he standing up and taking his leave but not before bidding everyone farewell and wishing them luck with settling in.

The way he spoke, though, seemed as if this was goodbye for a while and before he can leave, Harley asks politely where he's going.

Steve explains that he needs a small break from S.H.I.E.L.D. He briefly explains about a cross country trip that he wants to take and instead of trying to persuade him to stay like he guessed someone would, Harley merely hugs him and tells him to be safe.

Clint and Natasha soon make excuses about settling into their rooms, and then Tony takes the time to show Phil and Harley their room as well as Ginny and Dean who were sharing the same floor.

Each rooms are like a mini apartments- each room being decorated in whites and blacks with modern furniture and appliances. Each room holds only one king-sized bed since they were couples sharing the rooms, and bathrooms that had Ginny squealing and thanking Stark and Pepper profusely for letting them stay there for the time being.

* * *

Phil had spent the first night with Harley in the tower- Harley clinging to her husband as they slept through the night. When she had woken up the following day to her husband climbing out of bed to head back to the Helicarrier, she had managed a few minutes of alone time in the bed before her stomach rolled and she had to rush to the sink in the kitchen to vomit.

Having been introduced to JARVIS the previous day, she wasn't too shocked when JARVIS had started to speak to her and asked if she needed assistance. She denied the help, sat on the kitchen floor until Phil emerged from the bathroom and room, and gagged at his aftershave when he finally neared her after realizing something was wrong.

The gagging, though, tipped him off right away to what was the matter.

Phil had quickly then asked JARVIS to wake Ginny since the witch was supposed to be prepared for Harley's pregnancy and her needs. And when Ginny finally manages to groggily enter their mini apartment, she comes bearing potions that would settle Harley's stomach, and stayed long enough to see Phil off and hear his promises of calling at the end of each of his days if he couldn't make it back to the Tower.

After Phil left, both Ginny and Harley went back to sleep in their separate rooms.

..

..

When Harley finally wakes, she quickly showers and changes before heading out of the room. She bumps into Ginny and Dean on the way to the elevator, Ginny immediately ordering Harley back to her bed.

The witches have a stare-down as Dean watches on in amusement; Harley quick to blow up and tell Ginny off that she would not be holed up in her apartment for a week and a half. She'd happily give up the stairs for the elevator, and keep her trips between her apartment and the communal floor short but she wouldn't stay all on her lonesome in the room while everyone else went on with their lives.

Ginny eventually caves and if Harley wasn't resting in her bed, she was resting on the couch on the communal floor in front of the TV.

Which, of course, is how everyone is quick to find out about Harley's morning sickness, and Bruce being the sweetheart he is, makes tea for Harley when her stomach wouldn't settle right.

* * *

A few days later and the Tower officially has certain foods banned what with Harley's morning sickness getting worse and actually lasting 'til through the night. It's mostly breakfast foods- bacon, eggs, and sausage links that make her nauseous- and Tony puts up a bit of a fight over the bacon but in the end, Pepper and Harley get their way.

If anyone wanted breakfast, they could go out to eat it.

Pork chops are soon added to the list of banned items, there being something about the sizzling pork that makes Harley gag and Tony cackle until Ginny threatens him with her wand.

Phil finally has time to spend with his wife- he showing up at the Tower just after lunch one day.

Tony and Bruce had been quick to return to the labs after eating their fill- Dean tagging along because he was enthralled by their genius minds whereas Clint and Natasha seemed to be avoiding spending much time with everyone.

Natasha wasn't mean with her avoidance- she grinning softly whenever she met Harley's gaze but Clint avoided Harley as much as he could. She figured it had to do with him still trying to come to terms with what he did under Loki's control and gave him his space without making a fuss.

Ginny is already seated on one of the sofa chairs, flipping through the many channels Avenger Tower provided when Pepper follows Phil and Harley into the room to take a seat. They had yet to take a seat though when the fireplace suddenly erupts in emerald green flames, a familiar plump redheaded woman stepping through.

Harley edges behind her husband's back with wide eyes, Phil tenses, and Ginny grins.

"Harley. Potter. Coulson," the woman narrows her gaze. "What were you thinking?!"

Hands on her hip, the plump elder woman stands as tall as her height will give her and is every bit the picture of _pissed off. _Taking in Harley's hiding form, Pepper fidgets in place.

"Uh, should I be calling for Tony?"

"No," Phil easily assures her. "This is Molly Weasley- Ginny's mother and practically a mother to us all."

As if his voice snapped the woman out of her anger, her facial expression smooths out and she smiles kindly at Phil. "Phillip, dear, it's so good to see you well." And then the smile is gone and her glower is back once more. "But if you ever do something as idiotic as go up against a Norse God again, I will find a way to resurrect you and then curse you into oblivion."

"Won't happen again, Mrs. Weasley, and I'm glad to see you again as well. How's the family," he asks with a smile which earns him one back and then earns a jab in his ribs from his wife.

"Traitor," Harley hisses.

Molly's gaze then zeroes back in on Harley, lips thinning. "Well? I still want to know what you were thinking. Come on. Let's hear it."

Harley groans and steps out from behind her husband. "The fate of the Universe depended on us."

"The fate of the Universe could have done without a pregnant lady fighting for it," Molly quickly retorts.

"But Phil-"

"I know," Molly interrupts her with a frown. "I know, sweetie," she now smiles sadly. "Ron told me everything." Harley's shoulders slump as do Molly's before the elder witch holds open her arms with a slight smile. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get over here." Harley doesn't waste a second before she practically lunges at Molly and hugs her tightly. "There, there, dear. What matters the most now is that you and the baby are okay."

"We are," Harley assures her. "Ginny's been looking after me as well as Doctor Banner."

"Doctor Banner?"

"Mhm. He's a friend of Tony and Ms. Potts," she says as she pulls out of the hug and gestures to Pepper. "He makes excellent tea that calms my stomach."

Molly nods before looking over to Pepper, smiling politely and nodding in greeting. "Thank you for looking out after Phillip and Harley. They're like my own children. Can never keep them out of trouble."

"It's my pleasure," Pepper beams as Harley pouts and Phil remains passive. "Phil's been a friend of ours for a while now so of course we'd help he and Harley recuperate."

"That's nice."

Ginny finally stands, skipping to her mother and pecking her on the cheek. "Hello, Mum. How's everyone back home?"

"The same, sweetheart. Your father misses Dean, though. Says he has no-one to talk Quidditch with since George is busy with the shop and Ron won't leave Hermione's side." Ginny chuckles at her Mum as she looks around the room. "Speaking of Dean, where is he?"

"Down in the labs with the boys," Ginny shrugs. "Should I send for him?"

"Only if he's not busy. I just want to check up on you lot."

Ginny only nods, slipping out her wand from a specialized pocket in her jeans and flicking it with a clearly spoken, "Expecto patronum." The silvery wisps that flow from the tip of Ginny's wand have Pepper openly gaping- Phil, Harley, and Molly grinning at the muggle's reaction. And when the shimmering wisps form an ethereal horse that gallops around the room mid-air, Pepper's reaction causes a giggle fit from Harley. As soon as the horse stops in front of Ginny, it nuzzles her cheek before stepping back and opening it's mouth for the message. "Dean, mum's here and she wants to see that you're well and fit. Come up here."

Ginny nods and the horse shuts it's mouth before rearing up on it's hind legs and disappearing through the wall. Sighing out dreamily, Pepper plops down onto the sofa. "Have I mentioned that I absolutely love magic?"

The room's occupants all chuckle at Pepper's childlike glee- Dean, Tony, and Bruce showing up minutes later from the elevator.

Dean makes a beeline for Molly- greeting her warmly as the two men stand back. They're quickly introduced to Molly and Molly to them before the witch sets her sights on Dean once more.

"Has my daughter not been feeding you, dear? You're looking a bit frail."

Harley snorts and hides her smile in Phil's shoulder. "Mum," Ginny groans. "Of course, I feed him. We just ate not that long ago."

Pursing her lips, Molly shakes her head. "No, no. You all look a bit on the thin side, dearies." As Molly's eyes scan the room's occupants, Harley can't help the muffled laughter against her husband. "And you, Harley, you need to eat more. You're eating for two now."

Harley's laughter immediately ceases and her head snaps up with a pout. "I eat," she frowns. "I just ate an entire bowl of salad and grilled chicken."

"Salad," Mrs. Weasley huffs. "Oh no, dear, you need meat! Lots and lots of meat!"

"I like her," Tony suddenly drawls. "Can we keep her?"

Everyone sans Molly and Harley laugh- Molly blushing and Harley glaring.

Mrs. Weasley ends up staying for the rest of the day- telling tales of a stubborn little girl her children befriended in school, the shenanigans the lot of them got into that resulted in her youngest boy and Harley operating a flying invisible vehicle before crashing it on their school grounds into the Whomping Willow, a brave young lady who saved the Wizarding World, and a brilliant woman who married the love of her life in a spring wedding on the beach.

Natasha had come from wherever it was she usually got off to- the stealthy assassin joining the group around the tale of Harley sacrificing her life against Voldemort. Harley had caught her eye from the across the room, silently asking where Clint was but all she got for an answer was a shrug of the shoulders and a pointed look at the nearest ventilation cover.

Harley had been quick to find out that Clint took to the air vents when he wanted to be alone and given Natasha's pointed look to the nearest air vent, she guessed he was camping out and listening in. She let it go and quickly introduced the assassin as Agent Romanoff to Mrs. Weasley- the elder witch greeting her politely as well.

Tony was quick to wrangle any embarrassing stories out of Mrs. Weasley, Pepper asking for more details about the wedding, and before any of them knew it, the day gave way to night.

Molly made a fuss about getting back to her own husband, climbing to her feet and surprising everyone by hugging them farewell. She made sure to tell Ginny to make sure that Harley ate more than what she normally did and to feed her own fiance before he poofed out of existence.

Harley and Dean snickered at Ginny's glowering, and Mrs. Weasley floo'd back home within seconds.

* * *

With Harley's bed rest and ban of magic now officially over, the witch is quite pleased to have her wand back in her hand once more. Although with the happiness of performing magic also comes the stress of finding a place for she and Phil to live now that she didn't have to take it easy.

Ginny and Dean had floo'd back home- Ginny promising to floo back once a month to check up on baby Coulson or just whenever Harley needed her to especially if she needed potions because Harley couldn't make potions without the fumes nauseating her.

So there Harley sits in front of the TV on the communal floor with JARVIS running the TV as a computer so Harley could find a place within the city that was somewhat safe to live in.

Five in the afternoon had just passed when Pepper saunters onto the communal floor after her long day of work. Instead of going to her personal loft, the blonde found she very much liked spending time with the expecting witch on her down time.

Making a stop in the kitchen, Pepper retrieves two bottled waters from the fridge before making her way to the couch. Slipping off her heels, Pepper then takes a seat next to Harley and tucks her feet beneath herself before handing over a water to her new found friend.

"What are you doing," Pepper asks as she twists off the cap to her water.

"Looking for a loft," Harley sighs as she too twists the cap off her water. "Babysitting duty of the witch is officially over," she says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Babysitting duty," Pepper mumbles in confusion just as Harley asks JARVIS to bring up the next available loft. "What do you mean babysitting duty?"

"Mhm," she hums distractedly. The loft JARVIS brought up has three bedrooms, a study, one and half bath, and is only about a mile away from Avenger Tower. "JARVIS, bookmark this one under my list of possibilities," she demands politely.

"_Already done, Mrs. Coulson."_

Without having to be told, JARVIS brings up the next available loft on the market. "You know," Harley then says distractedly, answering Pepper. "Babysitting duty. I was only staying here because it was easy for Phil to come to and from, not to mention you and Tony had the room to house myself and friends. But now that I don't need to be watched as closely, it's time for me to go."

Pepper practically gapes at Harley's flippant tone, spluttering before quickly sitting straighter. "You don't have to go anywhere," the blonde CEO is quick to assure the friendly witch. "In fact, I'm pretty sure if Tony knew you were planning on moving out, he'd sabotage your moving day."

Harley's gaze slides from the TV screen mounted in front of her to the woman sitting beside her. "But I- wait, what?"

Pepper slowly smiles and nods her head. "Yeah. You've fought with the Avengers, Harley. And not only did you save Phil's life but you are his wife! You're one of us whether you like it or not." Harley blinks owlishly and Pepper's smile widens. "JARVIS, tell Tony he's needed in the family room. Harley's having doubts about whether or not we want her here."

"_Right away, Ms. Potts."_

"No, wait- but I-"

"Nonsense," Pepper cuts her off. "There's no need for all of this," she gestures towards the TV that still has a picture and details of an available loft on it. "When you have a perfectly safe place for you to stay."

"But the baby! Do you really want a wailing baby in the Tower?!"

"Why not," Pepper replies. "I've dealt with Tony. I'm sure a baby won't be much different. He or she will probably be easier to take care of than Tony, anyway. It won't be a problem."

"Nonsense," Harley huffs. "You can't honestly believe that."

"Believe what," Tony suddenly chirps, he having arrived when the females were distracted.

"Believe that we want her, the baby, and Phil here at the Tower even though her bed rest and ban of magic are up."

"What," Tony mock gasps in outrage. "Of course we want you and your little family here," he then shrugs with smirk. "I'm kind of curious as to who the peanut is going to look like anyway."

Pepper groans and Harley manages a smile at his blunt reasoning. "I don't know," she mutters as her smile falls a bit. "I mean, it's a baby. You lot are always busy and-"

"Chill," Tony drawls. "It's not like we're going to raise the kid. That's all your doing," he snorts. "We can move you, Phil, and Peanut to a floor of your own that will have soundproof walls or something so you're not worried about bothering us."

"But it's not just that," Harley shakes her head. "You're not taking in the possibility of his or her accidental magic. It can cause a lot of damage if you're not prepared. Especially for you, Tony, what with your arc reactor."

Shrugging, Tony waves her off. "Bruce and I have been working on some stuff that would make it so your magic- or any magic, really- won't interfere with any of our technology. We've almost got it figured out but we're just not there yet," he grins. "Should be done by the time Peanut's born, though."

"Are you really calling him or her Peanut," Harley sighs, not bothering to argue. When Tony merely grins, the witch purses her lips together, gaze darting between Pepper and Tony who are looking expectantly at her. After giving it a moment's thought, her shoulders slump further in defeat. "I'll have to check with Phil first."

"Please," Tony scoffs. "The Capsicle will be living here as well. I'm pretty sure it's your husband's wet dream to live in the same vicinity as Rogers."

Harley scrunches up her nose at Tony's comment, Pepper sighing yet again before shoving her boyfriend off the armrest in which he was perched.

Pouting at his girlfriend, Harley grins at him. "Serves you right. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to talk to."

* * *

Two in a half months into Harley's pregnancy and the Coulson's are official residents of Avenger Tower. With Director Fury keeping Coulson on his usual busy work schedule given he was as healthy as a horse once more, Phil was more at ease with his wife staying at the Tower with people she somewhat knew during her pregnancy rather than being on her own while he was away.

Steve- who Harley had been secretly keeping in touch with- was informed of their new living arrangements and congratulated her while also telling her that he'd be making a stop in New York for a couple of days before resuming his so-called vacation. He had also promised to help paint the nursery if she wanted and Harley had jumped at the chance to hold him to it.

Given that Harley has been flooing to and from places since the age of eleven, and Phil has seen it first hand for a few years now- Tony is the only one who's startles when the fireplace erupts in emerald green flames.

He nearly drops his tumbler of Scotch as the one Weasley who went by the name of Ron stumbles out from the flames, sneezing and then coughing and dusting off his clothes of the soot.

"'Mione," he rasps. "'Mione's gone in labor!"

Now that- that catches Harley and Phil's attention.

Both look up from their plate of food, Harley's eyes wide as she takes in Ron's sweaty and pale face. "W-what?!"

"Labor," Ron pants. "The baby is coming," he staggers forward before plopping down on one of the available sofa chairs across the room.

Harley and Phil glance warily at each other, Tony still staring at Ron before snorting and sipping his drink. "So let me get this straight," Tony smirks as he pours another tumbler of alcohol before sauntering toward the wizard. "Your wife is in labor oceans away and you're sitting in my Tower wheezing about it? Am I missing something," he asks and shakes the glass of alcohol in front of Ron's face, watching as he snatches it from his grip and downs it in one go.

Ron hardly grimaces at the taste, shrugging and handing the glass back to Tony. "What do you mean, mate?"

"Are you bloody serious," Harley shouts from her seat at the bar. "'Mione's in labor! Go be by her side, you wanker!"

Ron's eyes widen at his friend's raised voice, her words slowly sinking in. "Bloody hell," he yelps and quickly stands. "'Mione's in labor! I should be at her side right now!"

Phil grins as Ron scampers back to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder before flooing back to Mungo's.

"Oh my god," Tony nearly cackles. "I seriously hope Phil is that terrified when your peanut makes it's debut."

Instead of correcting Tony about her child not being an _it, _Harley merely chuckles and goes back to eating her meal. Hermione's well being is heavy on her mind but since she's pregnant herself, she can't exactly floo over there and Phil won't floo by himself.

So in the meantime, she'll just wait until someone else floos back with news.

Ron and Hermione had then introduced Rose to the Weasley clan- Harley, Phil, Tony, and Pepper receiving the news just an hour after the birth when Ginny floo'd back to Avenger Tower to give them the news and bring potions for Harley's pregnancy.

And a week after the birth had the proud papa flooing back to the Tower with pictures.

Harley and Pepper cooed over the pink bundle of joy with an obvious tuft of Weasley red hair- Pepper then oohing and awing over the fact Wizarding photos moved. cooing even more so when baby Rose yawned in one of the photos.

Natasha had been there to congratulate the wizard on becoming a father before going back to the gym to workout and since Phil was back on the Helicarrier working, and Clint rarely left his room unless he was in the gym or going to the Helicarrier himself, Tony and Bruce were the only ones who Ron boasted to about being the father of a beautiful little girl.

When the dopey smile doesn't leave Ron's face, Tony decides that the three of them should celebrate real quick with a cigar. But when the cigars are produced, Ron becomes wary of the offered cigar and asks if it's going to explode when he's puffing on it.

Tony and Bruce had laughed at him for thinking such a thing but when Ron seems to be serious about it, Tony learns all about the pranks that the Wizarding Realm have, and that Ron's brother makes and sells them too.

Harley had overheard them but she was too late to stop Ron from talking, and that was how Tony and Bruce learned about James Potter and the Marauders- a legacy in which Harley was a part of.

Harley had groaned as did Pepper when Tony then mentioned that the peanut was going to be raised well, and then made promises with Ron to get some of the pranks from the Wizarding Realm smuggled into the Tower.

* * *

After Ron's visit, Harley couldn't ignore the fact that Clint was avoiding her.

She thought that they were good- that they were on good terms with each other- but seeing as he's avoiding her, she can't help but let it keep her up at night. She wants to know what his problem is and if she did something wrong but she can never find him and she refuses to use magic to locate him since Natasha had confessed that Loki and his magical scepter made Clint a bit paranoid of all things magic.

But luckily for her and her sudden late night craving of a bag of salty potato chips and vanilla ice cream, she catches Clint in the communal kitchen one night.

He's like a deer caught in headlights when Harley stumbles into the kitchen, silk robe billowing around her frame as her tank top clings to her upper torso and pajama pants sit low on her hips.

Clint slowly shovels a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, eyes trailing Harley's movement to the freezer and then to the cabinets. She offers him a tight-lipped smile and he nods in return.

The tub of ice cream he watches her pull from the freezer hits the bar top across from him with a soft thud followed by the click of a glass bowl being set down. To her left, she reaches for one of the drawers and pulls out an ice cream scoop before pulling open another drawer and pulling out a spoon.

After serving herself a fair amount of the frozen treat and putting away what she doesn't need anymore, Harley sighs and glances at all the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Hmm, where oh where does Tony keep the chips?"

The stool that Clint is sitting on pushes back a bit, he standing up and carrying his bowl to the sink. As he pads across the kitchen, he drops his bowl in the sink softly and then pads over to the cabinet nearest the refrigerator. Pulling open his chosen cabinet, he produces a bag of potato chips- the same he's seen from the air vents that Harley's been stuffing her face with lately.

"Here," he grunts as he tosses them on the bar top near her bowl of ice cream. "I was just- I'll, uh, I'll just leave you to it th-"

"No, you will not," she cuts him off with a huff and watches as Clint freezes mid-step with his back to her. Hands on her hips and eyes narrowed in annoyance, Harley marches forward so that she's standing directly in front of him. "I don't know what your problem is, Agent Barton, but you will sit here with me and talk to me like an adult."

"Coulson-"

"Don't _Coulson _me," Harley's jaw clenches in anger. "Now sit!"

Clint blinks in surprise, gaze following Harley's hand that suddenly shot out and pointed to his empty bar stool. Sighing, Clint's gaze snaps back to Harley's and holds it before his shoulders slump in defeat. Padding back towards his stool, he slides back into his seat and rests his elbows atop the bar before settling his chin in the palms of his hands.

Harley breathes out deeply through her nose, her annoyance from Clint's avoidance doubling at the sight of him looking so defeated. She takes a stand in front of her bowl of ice cream, hands darting out to open up her bag of chips and shoving one roughly into her mouth before loudly chomping on it.

Scooping some ice cream into her mouth, Harley finally releases some tension with a deep tired sigh. "What's going on, Clint? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," he mumbles, eyes refusing to meet hers. "I've just been busy. I'm tired."

"Bollocks. Try again."

Hands form into fists and Clint's jaw clenches. "It's true. I'm tired is all. I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to stop lying to my face," Harley's hands slap against the granite bar top causing Clint's attention to finally snap up to her. He finds her practically glaring at him, her anger quickly vanishing and all he's left with is sadness and confusion. "What happened, Mr. Barton? I thought we were okay?"

Clint finches at the use of his surname after he's heard her use his first name moments before. "We were okay- _are _okay," he then amends with a frown as he averts his gaze once more. "I just- I don't-"

"What are you so worried about," Harley then murmurs.

Clint sighs, eyes catching Harley's gaze with a bit of a glare. "How are you so at ease with me? You should hate me," he sneers but Harley is quick to notice something. He's not angry at her- he's angry about something else. At himself. "If it weren't for you, Phil would be dead right now and his blood would be on my hands. I'd have killed your husband, don't you see?! You shouldn't be able to stand the sight of me."

Clint's chest heaves after his mini-rant, the silence tense after his outburst.

"Loki was controlling you," she replies softly. "If Phil had died, it'd have been on him. Not you."

"But I was the reason he was there," he shot back. "I gave him all the intel he asked for without a second thought."

"And again, that was all because of Loki." Standing up straighter, Harley collects herself while maintaining his gaze and suddenly changes the subject. "Did I ever tell you I killed my Godfather?"

Clint shakes his head. "What does that have to do with-"

"I was fifteen," Harley cuts him off, pushing aside her bangs. "This scar, Agent Barton, wasn't always _just _a scar." Clint's eyes dart to the lightning bolt scar- the scar that he had been curious about since the day he met her. "After the man who murdered my parents- his name was Voldemort- he turned his wand on me."

"I know about that," Clint grumbles. "Your friend told Fury and Fury showed us the tapes. You ended up killing the man when you were seventeen or eighteen."

"Yes, well, what Hermione didn't tell you was that this scar on my forehead was a direct link to Voldemort's mind." Now that- that has Clint's interest piqued. "Voldemort didn't know about the link at first and I was sometimes awoken at night from visions of what his next plan was or visions of his current victim as they were being attacked."

Harley pauses then, the memory of Arthur being attacked my Nagini fresh in her mind. "When I told Headmaster Dumbledore- he was the leader of an Organization that fought for the Light- what was going on, he had his most loyal fighter teach me Occulemency which would protect my mind should Voldemort find out about the link between us. But of course, I learned it too late."

Taking yet another pause, Harley digs her spoon into the ice cream and eats it before returning to her story with a heavy heart. "You see, there was a prophecy about Voldemort and I. A prophecy which _only_ foretold that for either one of us to live, one of us would have to kill the other. But Voldemort didn't know that. He thought the prophecy would tell him how to kill me or how to gain the upper-hand so he sent his most loyal followers to retrieve said prophecy since he didn't want others to know yet that he had been resurrected. Only for his followers to retrieve the prophecy, either Voldemort or I had to take it from the shelf ourselves before it could fall into someone else's hands.

I was at school when I got the vision," she confesses. "A vision of Voldemort holding my Godfather hostage and torturing him in the Hall of Prophecies. With Hogwarts having suspended and hunting Dumbledore, a handful of friends and myself escaped to the Ministry to help my Godfather. Only when we got there- no-one was there."

"It was a trick," Clint realizes.

"It was a trick," Harley confirms just as a lump forms in her throat, eyes shining in the dim lighting of the kitchen. "Voldemort planted the vision in my head to get me to the Hall of Prophecies so I would be drawn to our own prophecy and pick it up. When I eventually picked it up, that's when his followers- the deatheaters- came out of hiding to retrieve it from myself. There was a big fight in which I almost got all my friends killed but then the Order showed up- my Godfather included.

Spells and curses were flying left and right, and my Godfather was fighting by my side. It was only a split second that he looked away to smile at me when his cousin flung the killing curse at him. He died instantly right before my eyes. He died because of me."

Clint gulps when he hears her voice crack, he uncomfortably clearing his throat. "It, uh, it's not your fault," he tries to tell her as Harley continues to sniffle and avoid eye contact. "His cousin killed him, not you."

"But he wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me!"

"And you wouldn't have been there if that Voldemort dude hadn't planted the vision in your head. It's not your fault," he then tells her again.

Harley's sniffles slowly recede but she continues to hang her head. "So what you're saying is that it's not my fault because the vision was planted there?"

"Exactly."

Her head snaps up, a sad smile quirking up the corner of her lips. "Then why can't you believe the same in your scenario? Your mind was completely taken over whereas mine was still under my control. If I'm not at fault for my Godfather then you're definitely not at fault for what could have happened to Phil."

Clint gapes at her before shutting his jaw shut with a click, arms crossing over his chest as he huffs in annoyance. "You never blamed yourself for his death, did you?"

"Oh, I did," Harley sighs sadly. "But then I started listening to my friends when they told me it wasn't my fault."

"Still, though," he shakes his head in denial. "Other agents died in the crossfire from Loki's attack."

"As did many witches, wizards, and muggles after my blood had been used to resurrect the most evil man I've had the displeasure of meeting. It was war, Agent Barton, and you can't let those deaths hold you back because it'll only hurt you in the long run."

Clint shuts down- Harley's words whirling around his mind. He locks gazes with her for a moment, face void of any emotion but nods once nonetheless. Before Harley can say anything, he's up and out of his stool, and marching towards the elevator.

Instead of calling out to him, Harley lets him in go hopes that he takes her words to heart and starts coming around. After he's hidden behind elevator doors, Harley sighs and rubs at her eyes before picking up her bowl of nearly melted ice cream and bag of chips.

"You can come out now, Agent Romanoff. I know you're here."

There's a moment of silence before Harley hears the soft padding of footsteps. "I thought this thing was supposed to be invisible."

Taking the empty spot next to Harley- said witch glances to her left and grins in amusement as Natasha lifts the invisibility cloak off of her. "It is. It's just witches and wizards have that extra sense. The moment I entered the room, I knew you were here but were hiding for a reason so I didn't call you out on it."

"Yes, well, someone has to keep an eye on Clint when he's moping." Harley continues to eat her snack, nodding in agreement as Natasha speaks again. "Thank you, by the way. For telling Clint what he needed to hear."

"It's fine," Harley assures her in between bites of her chips. "But on another note, I'd like to know in the future if you plan on borrowing my cloak again. I'm a bit possessive of it."

Natasha quirks an eyebrow at her- said eyebrow slowly falling. "Won't happen again," she assures the witch. "I was just curious about it.. and magic."

Harley smirks and slowly pulls the spoon free of her mouth. "Aren't we all."

* * *

Harley awakes at 10A- JARVIS having gently awoken her to remind her of Ginerva Weasley stopping by soon to check the progress of baby Coulson. She had taken her time to gather clothes from her room as to not overly upset her already nauseous stomach- a charcoal gray and white long tank top with thick straps, and black leggings since she didn't feel like actually being dressed in heavy clothing.

She took a cool shower as to help wake her up further and cleansed her body and hair until she felt clean enough.

Having dressed, Harley brushed out her hair before brandishing her wand that she had left sitting on the sink counter. She dried her hair just enough so that she could sloppily pin it to her head with her wand, and stepped out of the bathroom and into her room.

And in her room, she found a pleasant surprise.

Phil sat there on the edge of her bed, feet planted firmly on the floor as he reclined back with his palms keeping him upward. His suit jacket is hanging open, his tie a bit loose with the top two buttons of his undershirt undone.

"What are you doing here," she smiles fondly at him as she pads up to him, standing between his knees.

"Barton and Romanoff are needed for an undercover mission," he smiles up at her, sitting up and placing his hands on her hips. "I'm here to take them back to the Helicarrier after we see the baby's progress."

"I'm glad you could make it." Harley slowly leans down, her lips barely pressing against her husband's as her hands cup his cheeks. "I wasn't sure if I'd have to yell at Fury until he let you come down."

Phil smiles into their chaste kisses, his hands tightening on her hips just as Harley groans against his mouth. Before he can say anything, Harley pushes him backward and climbs atop his lap so she's straddling him with her knees pressed into the mattress.

The once chaste kiss is now all heated passion, teeth nipping and tongue licking for entrance. Phil allows his wife to deepen the kiss, fingers digging into her flesh from where he managed to snake his hands up the side of her shirt. The moment Harley grinds down on his lap and tears a groan from his own throat, Phil's eyes snap open.

"H-Harley.. Harley, wait!" She barely registers her husband's demand, briefly pulling back but only to tone down the kissing back to chaste pecks. "We- we need to get going," he says in between kisses. "Ginny should be here soon."

Hearing her friend's name snaps her out of her hormonal frenzy, nose crinkling. "Damn pregnancy hormones."

Phil chuckles and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Harley's lips. "Come now, let's head upstairs."

Harley pouts before grinning and sighing all in good humor, "Fine, let's go." She stands up from Phil's lap, adjusting her tank top before helping her husband look more presentable for their company. Before they can leave the room though, Harley stops him by the closet. "Wait just a moment," she says as she disappears inside. "I've got a present for your Agents."

When she resurfaces from the closet, Harley's holding a normal black duffel bag. "What's inside," Phil gestures to it.

In response, Harley beams. "Just some necessities for Thing One and Thing Two should they run into trouble while undercover. Ron sent it over. I'm sure Agents Barton and Romanoff will find them handy."

Phil eyes his wife critically before narrowing his gaze on the bag. He'd heard the stories of the shenanigans the supposed Golden Trio got up to and if Ron sent some things over, well, he didn't know if he should be scared or not.

Phil had then led his wife to the floor where the labs were located- the walls being made of glass so they can easily see Bruce at work, and Tony, Clint, and Natasha three rooms down where it looks like a normal doctor's office.

The assassin duo are clad in their S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms, guns strapped to Natasha's thighs and Clint's bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Tony's in normal civilian clothing- faded jeans and a band tee as he twirls on a stool while tossing blueberries into his mouth.

"What are you lot doing in here," Harley smiles in greeting, adjusting the strap of the duffel bag on her shoulder.

"We're leaving for weeks, if not months," Natasha shrugs with a small smirk. "If we're going to be gone long, Clint and I want to see Baby C's progress before leaving."

"Ditto," Tony winks as he points to Agent Romanoff. "I'm just a concerned Uncle wanting to see what's going on."

Harley, Phil, and Natasha all raise one eyebrow in amusement, Tony smirking widely while Clint steps forward. "O-only if that's okay with you! We don't want to intrude."

Turning to Clint, Harley beams at him. "It's alright, Clint. You're more than welcome to stay. It's only a bit of wand waving and possibly a bit of potion drinking to find out the sex of our baby."

"So soon," Natasha's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I thought the baby had to be more developed for you to find out?"

"Oh, muggles do, but since I'm no muggle, potion it is," Harley answers.

"Huh," Natasha huffs as she leans against the wall.

Clapping his hands together rather loudly, Tony gains Harley's attention. "So what are we hoping for? Boy or girl? Me, personally, I'm hoping for a boy."

"Merlin, no," Harley groans while Phil fights off a grin. "I was told your children are always worse than yourself as a child and I was a hellion. If I give birth to a boy, he'll be twice as bad."

Tony lights up at the thought of a troublesome kid while Phil groans, "And if it's a girl? She'll be bringing home a boy and he'll have to get through the Avengers if he wants to take her out."

Natasha and Clint smile at that thought, Tony nodding furiously in agreement. Harley pouts at the thought of a daughter having such a long line of men and women guarding her, and can't help but smile at that thought as well.

Their baby was going to be one of the most guarded beings on Earth.

As Phil leads Harley further into the room to sit atop the very professional doctor's bed-slash-chair, Harley sets the duffel bag on her lap.

"Planning on running away or something," Tony asks.

She glances down at the bag in her lap before smiling and shaking her head. "No. This is actually for Clint and Natasha."

Hearing their names, the assassins creep closer. "Yeah," Clint asks. "Did you get us going away presents," he smirks.

Harley chuckles and starts unzipping the bag. "Something like that. Ron sent these to me when he found I had friends working for a secret government agency. Since muggles aren't allowed potions that could alter your physical appearances, he sent the next best things. Distractions."

A shimmering cloak is produced and Natasha's eyes widen. "You got us invisibility cloaks?"

Clint's eyes now widen, he reaching for the one Harley is holding as she produces another one. "They're not as good as mine but they should hide you very well from muggles who won't know what signs to look for when dealing with invisible clothing."

"How is that a distraction," Tony pouts as he eyes the cloaks the assassins got.

"Those aren't the distractions I was talking about," Harley grins. "These are." She produces a rather hairy, yet solid ball, and a piece of black crystal. "Dungbombs to clear out an entire floor should you need to," she holds up the hairy ball. "And Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," she says as she holds up the crystal in which Tony wheels forward and plucks it from her palm. "The darkness is impenetrable even to witches and wizards, and should last at least half an hour or longer since Ron sent big pieces. This is for just in case you get stuck in a tight spot but just make sure you know your exit before deploying them."

"Yeah, um, thank you," Natasha smiles at the witch. "This will really come in handy. I'm sure Fury will want some more of this stuff if it works out well for us."

"No problem. And if Fury wants, that can be arranged."

Phil beams proudly at his wife, slinging his arm around her waist since she's seated a bit higher than he is. Clint's busy messing with his own personal cloak and Natasha is busy studying the Peruvian rock that none of them see Tony eying the crystal rock doubtfully.

"Are you sure," he huffs with a frown. "This tiny rock doesn't look like it would be a great distraction."

Before Harley and Phil can stop him, Tony shatters the rock at his feet and the room is instantly engulfed in shimmering black smoke. Husband and wife groan, and Natasha swears in Russian.

"Goddammit, Stark," Clint suddenly barks.

..

..

When Ginny finally arrives at Avenger Tower, it's to find everyone waiting on the communal floor instead of the room she was told that they were going to check Harley in. When she takes in Tony's glowering mood and Clint's annoyed one, Harley tells her friend about the the incident Tony caused, and Ginny can't help but cackle.

Harley lets Ginny have her laugh before she finally calms down, Ginny explaining that Hermione would have tagged along but she was still wary about bringing Rose through the floo. Harley waved it off, telling Ginny to relay the message that it is quite fine, and that she can't wait to officially meet the little one.

After a bit of chit chat, Ginny finally gets down to business.

She makes Tony stand from the single sofa chair, waving her wand over it seconds later and configuring it into a high-raised cot for Harley to lay on. And once Harley is in position, Phil moves to stand next to his wife and hold her hand.

"Since our magic interferes with most technology, I'm just going to cast a spell over Harley's abdomen that will produce something similar to a hologram," Ginny explains.

The room's occupants all nod, Ginny smiling at the lot of them before waving her wand over Harley's abdomen and murmuring in Latin. The tip of her wand glows briefly before an image flickers to life above Harley- the sepia tone image showcasing a rather developed fetus for all to see. The arms and legs are rather small- the body and head easily identifiable for it's age.

Harley has tears in her eyes as she stares at her baby, Phil's hand squeezing her own tighter. When she chances a glance at him, he's beaming proudly at what they've created. Tony, Clint, and Natasha are all staring in amazement- and Harley's heart swells with love for these people who have taken the time to check her baby's progress.

Ginny continues to murmur lowly as she waves her wand over Harley- colors glowing before their eyes as Ginny sighs with relief. "Well, Lee, everything's looking good. The baby is progressing rather well for it's age and you're doing a good job of taking care of yourself."

Harley chuckles just as Ginny waves her wand once more, the image of the baby disappearing before Phil helps her sit up. "Thanks, Gin. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"No, problem," she waves her friend off while producing a small vial from the inner pocket of her jacket. The potion is cream-colored and Harley's eyes light up when she spots it. "Drink this and you'll know whether it's a boy or girl." Harley greedily takes the potion from her friend, laughing as Ginny rolls her eyes. "Dean's waiting for me so I've got to go but Mum wants to know as soon as you find out so she can start knitting."

Harley nods and hugs her friend tightly before Ginny waves farewell to the other occupants in the room. Once she's taken her leave, everyone turns towards Harley.

"Well, what are you waiting for," Tony huffs. "Let's see if you're going to have a Tony Jr. or a Tonya."

Harley and Phil both snort, and Natasha smacks the back of Tony's shoulder for even considering those names.

Harley purposefully takes her time now- slowly stretching and yawning for show before uncorking the vial. "Okay," she sighs with a smile. "Blue glow means boy and pink means girl."

"No shit," Tony mumbles which earns him another smack from the Black Widow.

Harley glares at him but feeling the comforting hand at the small of her back, she takes a deep breath and downs the contents of the vial. It takes a few seconds but when the glow finally makes itself bright and blue, everyone sans Harley smirks.

"Bollocks," she groans instead at just finding out she's giving birth to a boy.

* * *

For the fourth month of Harley's pregnancy, and two weeks after Steve's brief return, Tony finally reveals to the Coulson's their floor that he had cleared out and furnished for them. Their living space was similar to that of the communal floor- at least similar to the living room and kitchen area.

The moment you walked in, you were immediately in the living room with a overly large plasma TV mounted above a fireplace to the left of the room. There was the coffee table a few feet in front of the fireplace and a long comfortable looking couch, and behind that to the right of the room was the large expanse of their personal kitchen. There was no table but they figured out why when they realized an island counter doubled as their table with bar stools.

All the furniture was very modern as well as the stainless steel appliances littering the kitchen.

But the big reveal was not their own personal living quarters but the nursery next door to Phil and Harley's room that Steve and Luna painted together.

Luna had surprised them with a visit when she came with Ginny to check the baby's progress one day- Pepper immediately in love with the whimsical witch. When word was spoken about Steve painting the nursery, Luna had asked to see the progress since she was a fan of art herself, Tony had escorted her there since Harley wasn't allowed on her floor until the Nursery was fully completed.

He had left with the blonde witch while Ginny waved and twirled her wand over Harley, and came back without the blonde witch when Harley had asked Bruce to run some of her blood to make sure she had all her bases covered with not only her health but that of the baby's as well since magic couldn't tell them everything.

Luna had continued to visit throughout the weeks, bringing words or greeting from Hermione as well as pictures of Rose, and promises that they'd visit soon. Turns out that Hermione was quite the mother hen and nervous about bringing Rose through the floo.

Luna had often stuck around to chat with Harley, have lunch with Pepper and Harley, and then she'd be off to the nursery to help Steve.

And when the nursery was finally unveiled, Luna stood off to the side with a smug Tony and a sheepish Steve.

"I only painted the walls," he had told her. "Luna was in charge of the ceiling and then she added a magic touch to everything."

With reassurances that she'd love it no matter what, Tony led them into the room and instantaneously, tears were brought to Harley's eyes.

On the left wall was the life-like mural of Hogwarts- owls taking flight from where the Owlery stood tall and flying around the sky, the whomping willow swaying every now and then. The nursery had no windows so the back wall was dedicated to the Forbidden Forest though it didn't look as scary as Harley remembered it, and centaurs peeked out from behind the trees- young centaurs galloping in the forefront before disappearing back into the Forest.

The right wall was dedicated to rolling green hills, a lone Hippogriff that looked oddly like Buckbeak galloping on his lonesome before taking flight and disappearing behind clouds before reappearing once again.

Walking further into the room, and shutting the door behind them, Harley finds that the fourth wall is painted as well. The Black Lake shimmers in the sunlight, a mermaid sitting atop a rock and brushing her hair while other merpeople popped up from the water to wave and flip in the air before disappearing.

"Steve," Harley breathes in awe. "This is amazing!"

"I only drew it," he rubs the back of his of neck in embarrassment. "Luna gave me very descriptive details of everything and nhadded the magic touch."

"Still," Harley beams as she looks him in the eye. "You've captured my first real home magnificently. Thank you. And you as well, Luna," she laughs before hugging her friend tightly. "This is all so brilliant and I can't wait until my baby boy gets to sleep in his room."

"There's still more," Luna replies. "When the lights go out, the ceiling turns into clusters of stars that shimmer. Adds just enough light so the baby won't be scared."

And before anyone can ask, JARVIS dims the lighting just enough so the clusters of deep blue, deep purple, and white stars blink in the dark.

Needless to say, Harley was even more excited to bring her baby into this world.

* * *

Month five brought not only Hermione's first visit with Rose- which resulted in Pepper immediately being thrust in 'Mommy Mode' and Tony trying to appear as if he wasn't interested in the whining and drooling human being in which he terribly failed at hiding his true emotions- but it also brought the Tower's first pet.

It had been a harmless day, Harley camping out on the communal floor with Clint by her side and Natasha on the sofa chair as they watched a television show about cops who looked after the welfare of animals and put neglectful owners behind bars.

Sitting cross-legged on her side of the sofa with a cushion pillow in her lap and a bowl of cookies-and-cream ice cream sitting atop of said cushion, Harley happily ate spoonfuls of the frozen treat as she cursed at the neglectful pet owners.

The elevator dings and Tony struts into the room just as the familiar tune of _Angel _by Sarah Mclachlan starts playing.

"Oh god, not this commercial again," Clint groans.

Natasha's lips twitch in amusement and Tony falters in his steps at the rare sight of the Black Widow showing emotion. He sees her subtly digging her phone out and angling towards Harley's form, Clint's shoulders now shaking with suppressed laughter.

Tony's about to ask what's going on as the depressing commercial plays out but Natasha quickly catches his gaze and gives a shake of her head. _'What's going on,'_ he mouths instead.

_'Just listen and watch,' _she mouths back.

Lingering in the background, Tony watches and listens for God only knows what when the sniffles start. Again, Natasha's lips twitch, a small grin forming and she manages to keep her phone trained on Harley.

The sniffles escalate into full blown stifled sobs and Clint has to hide his face in a pillow. Tony's eyes dart to the commercial still playing out on TV before looking back at Harley's back where he can now see she's wiping at her face and crying into her hands.

"Are you- are you seriously crying," he asks incredulously.

When he comes around to face Harley, he sees the puffy eyes and tear tracks, and her bottom trembling lip before cackling like a mad man. Clint finally lets go, he too bursting into laughter and Natasha quickly puts her phone away before Harley realizes that she had been recorded.

"They're just harmless animals," Harley wails. "Itty bitty animals! How can muggles be so cruel?!"

"Seriously," Tony laughs. "You're crying at the Mclachlan commercial with all those ugly animals?"

Within the blink of an eye, Tony finds a wand pointed at him. "You shut your mouth, Stark!"

Instead of being scared for being on the wrong side of a wand, Tony is amused. He holds up his hands in mock surrender and reluctantly apologizes. "Okay.. okay," he chuckles. "I won't make fun of the animals."

"Don't mock me or I will hex you until my heart's content. And trust me, I've got a lot of built up emotions."

As if to prove her words, the lights in the room start flickering and the three Avengers tense.

Tony's smirk falters and he takes a step back. "Mean," he huffs before finally lowering his hands. "I can see when I'm not wanted."

With a dramatic sniff and flip of his imaginary hair, Tony turns on his heel and heads for the elevator. Harley pockets her wand with a sheepish shrug tossed at Natasha and the lights stop their flickering.

Clint is quick to follow with the excuse of testing out new arrowheads that Tony made for him and jumps into the elevator before the doors close. Standing on opposite ends of the elevator, he cracks a grin. "I can't believe you made fun of the pregnant lady," he shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Can it, Legolas. You were laughing, too."

"Yeah but I didn't make her feel worse for crying about it," he chuckles. "You pissed her off enough to make her threaten you. That's gotta be some bad karma there."

Tony huffs, frowning as he glares at his own reflection as well as Clint's amused one. "JARVIS?"

"_Yes, sir?"_

"Get me the address for the nearest ASPCA center. I've got some serious apologizing to do."

"_Right away, sir."_

Clint snickers just as the doors open, Tony tripping the archer as he exits.

..

..

Two days later, Clint's back on the communal floor with Harley, keeping her company since Phil was still working as well as Natasha.

Clint's laying on the long sofa, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle with his hands entwined behind his head. And Harley- Harley's sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him as her hands cradle the small defined bump of her belly as she works on her breathing exercises for her impending due date.

The elevator dings in the distance but neither one of them crack open an eye to see who it is. The thumping of footfalls let them know that it's neither Pepper or Natasha- one because Pepper always wore heels that clicked against the floor and two, you wouldn't hear Natasha coming.

Instead, there's a very distinct masculine sound of a throat being cleared that has Harley cracking open one eye only to be met with the sight of a grinning Tony.

"Tell me how much you love Daddy," he coos.

Clint snorts and Harley wrinkles her nose at him. "You're a prat. What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't want anything," he says as he plops down in one of the available sofa chairs. "But I do have a surprise for you."

She angles her body towards him, eyes narrowing in suspicion, and watches as his eyes fall down to her baby bump. His grin turns fond briefly before turning smug once more. "This is a trick, isn't it?"

"Nope," he pops the 'p'. "This is me making up for laughing at you when you got all hormonal on us and started crying during that animal cruelty commercial. JARVIS," he calls out. "Open the elevator. Let the pup out."

Harley's eyes widen in surprise, Clint's eyes shoot open before he bolts to sit upright, and the sound of tags clicking together and nails clicking against the floor sound in the room.

"You didn't," Harley and Clint muse together.

"I did," Tony laughs. "I saved her from the the shelter," he admits just as a rather small- yet big- dog trots further into the room and towards them. Her coat is a light gray but has a white chest, white paws, and black spots littering her head, back, and tail. Gray eyes take in her new surroundings, ears flopping as she trots around in circles, and her tail wags slowly when she realizes none of them mean her harm. "Her name is Nora. She's a Great Dane so she'll grow large and protective. Congratulations, Momma. You now have two babies to look after."

Clint gapes and Harley's eyes well up with tears. Slowly, she reaches out a hand and lets the dog sniff her fingers, letting Nora take her time studying her new owner. "Thank you," she murmurs. "She's beautiful."

Tony winks and crosses one leg over the other. "Only the best for you, Coulson."

Harley gives a watery chuckle, her smile blossoming when Nora approves of her and creeps in closer. The dog noses at Harley's baby bump briefly before taking a step back and reaching up to nose around Harley's face. There's a sniff or two around the witch's neck before finally Nora licks Harley's cheek and moves back.

She laughs again, finally reaching up to run her fingers along the soft fur of her new companion. She gently tugs at Nora's ear, the dog yanking out of Harley's grip before turning playful and nipping at her fingers.

Clint finally moves to join Harley on the floor, Nora quickly taking interest in him and slowly sniffing him out as well. When she deems Clint okay, he playfully pushes Nora's head down only for her to duck out from underneath his hand and pounce on him.

When Bruce comes down to make his tea- he takes one look at Tony, Harley, and Clint sitting on the floor with a puppy running rampant between the three of them turns back around into the elevator.

As Harley reaches forward to reach for Nora, she feels a fluttering in her stomach that she writes off right away after slowly sitting up. When Nora goes out of reach again, she reaches forward but instead of a flutter, she feels a kick.

"Oh," her eyes widen as she sits upright in a flash, her hands flying to press on her stomach.

Clint and Tony both freeze mid-chuckle, their own eyes widening at Harley's shocked expression. Her hands are pressing and prodding at one particular spot, and Tony's the first to crack.

"Oh god, what's wrong?! Is it the baby? Are you in labor? You can't be. It's too-"

"Tony," Harley cuts him off with a radiant smile. "It is the baby but not in the way you're thinking. He's kicking," she laughs with yet more tears- happy tears in her eyes. "This- this is the first time I felt an actual kick!"

There's a moment of silence before Clint barks out a relieved laugh and Tony visibly deflates in his seat.

"Oh," Harley jumps again. "There he is again!" She takes a moment to stare into space, hands pressed against her belly as her baby boy kicks away. She smiles wide, taking yet another moment to soak the moment in before turning to Clint. "Do you want to feel?"

Clint's smile drops, his eyes falling to her belly before he frowns. "I, uh, I don't know. Isn't this something rather personal?"

"Mhm," she nods. "But we're all family here. You're more than welcome to feel his kick."

Clint looks hesitant and Tony doesn't even bother to ask if he's allowed. Instead, he scoots closer and asks, "Where do I feel?"

Harley chuckles at his enthusiasm before grabbing his hand and pressing it to the left side of her belly where he's kicking the strongest. It takes several seconds for Tony to actually feel and when he does, his hand jolts away from her. "That feels weird. Is it weird? It seems uncomfortable."

"It does feel weird," she admits. "But a beautiful weird.. if that makes any sense," her lips purse in thought.

"Oddly enough, it does," Clint sighs as he eyes her stomach. "M-may I?"

As his hand hovers her stomach, Harley nods encouragingly. "Grope away, Agent Barton."

Clint startles at her choice of words, mouth agape and eyes wide as Tony cackles.

"You're gonna get me in trouble if Phil hears you talking like that," he mutters and finally reaches in to feel the baby kick.

Harley adjusts his hand to where the baby's still kicking, Clint's smile slowly forming. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed," she smiles back.

* * *

Month six brings about an even bigger belly for Harley, and Tony's constant whining about when she was going to start waddling like a duck. Natasha had caught her having a breakdown over a TV commercial so it was only fair if he caught her waddling.

Since Harley hadn't known about Natasha catching her on film, she extracted payback by magicking Natasha's shampoo and conditioner. Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Pepper all warned her she was crazy for doing such a thing and when Natasha calmly showed her presence on the communal floor with vibrant green hair- everyone waited for the bomb to go off.

But instead, all they got was Natasha narrowing her eyes at Harley and Harley smirking as she took a picture of the deadly assassin on a camera that had been lying around in her room that Phil had left behind.

Natasha mutters about Harley being lucky that she was pregnant because otherwise, it'd _so be on_. But since there wasn't a lot of pregnancy safe tricks, Natasha couldn't get retaliation for her green hair. All she had to do was wait until the magic wore off in two days.

And from that day forward, everyone steered clear of catching Harley in an embarrassing act because they didn't want to end up with anything magicked that took days to wear off.

At the end of month six and into the beginning of the seventh, everyone starts furnishing the nursery since Harley told them she didn't want a Baby Shower.

Pepper had been let down about not being able to throw Harley a party but then made up for it by buying everything baby Coulson would need. Even Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley visited with toys and knick-knacks of their own for the baby.

The nursery has soon collected a cherry wood crib, a cherry wood dresser with numerous drawers that were already filled with every type of outfit a baby could need, a cherry wood changing table with powders and creams, and a closet that housed several shelves on the inside stocked with pampers, wipes, burping cloths, lotions, and bathing soap and oils.

A dark wood cushioned rocking chair and ottoman sits in the corner, a dark blue afghan that Mrs. Weasley knitted draped over the back of it.

Even Thor had visited to drop off a gift from his family- a gift that was hand stitched by his Mother Frigga, Queen of Asgard. It was a baby's quilt- cream in color with a shimmering gold hand stitched Yggdrasil. The borders of the blanket were golden as well- spells of health, happiness, peaceful slumber, and a good long life woven in as well.

Harley had been reduced to tears over the gift, hugging Thor with all her might and thanks of gratitude to be passed on to Queen Frigga for such a beautiful and thoughtful gift.

Towards the end of the seventh month, Harley's what Tony and Clint consider huge and both men can't help but giggle like school girls when Harley starts waddling.

The first couple of times, Harley laughs with them because waddling like a duck amuses her but then the hormones get the best of her and she can't help but bawl and call the men mean for laughing at her.

Phil, Pepper, Natasha, and Steve all intimidate Tony and Clint into leaving the witch alone- the two of them still getting their kicks when Ginny showed up for checkups because she couldn't help but make fun of her friend as well. And Ginny- Ginny wasn't afraid of Harley's intimidation squad.

With the waddling now constant- Harley's done fed up with the not-so-quiet snickering and back pains from carting around another human being in her belly.

All she wishes is that he'd be born already.

* * *

During the eighth month of her pregnancy, Harley's torn between wanting it to be over and done with, and loving everything about her pregnancy including the heavy bump she carts around.

Her shirts stretch tight over her bump- the team always swiping a hand across her belly as they pass one another. She hadn't known what to think about it at first but then found it oddly endearing that she was one of the select few who got to see the master assassins, the man out of time, a man with great anger issues, and a mad genius be affectionate with her and her unborn baby.

Even Phil hadn't known what to think- he sitting at the kitchen bar with Fury who had visited with him- when Natasha was leaving the room and passed Harley on her way out. Without looking up from the dossier Fury had given her, Natasha held one hand out and caressed the baby bump on her way by.

Phil and Fury had raised questioning eyebrows at her but Harley merely waved them off with a smile, and fixed herself some lunch.

..

..

Harley sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time- she lounging on the sofa in front of her TV on her own personal floor with Nora resting half atop her legs and half on the sofa. Her hand was absentmindedly scratching behind Nora's ears, eyes trained on the documentary of ocean life that was playing out when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," she calls out. The door opens and Nora's interest is immediately piqued with the newcomer. When the clicking of heels sound, Harley glances over her shoulder with a smile. "Pepper, hello! What brings you here?"

"Errands, sadly," she replies as she comes around to take a seat on the sofa. Harley gestures for Nora to jump down, Pepper smiling at the Dane and petting her as she settles at their feet. "The bank's online system is acting wonky so I have to go in and move around some money from several accounts. Since JARVIS told us how agitated you are with being cooped up, I figured you'd like to get out for a bit."

"I'd love to," Harley groans in appreciation. "Even if it is stuffy accounting, I'd enjoy a ride and a chance to stretch my legs."

"Okay," she chuckles. "Would you like to take Nora along as well or leave her behind?"

"Take her, please. I'm sure an unscheduled outing would do her some good."

"Great! Happy's waiting downstairs for us and he hasn't been introduced to Nora. I can't wait to see his face."

..

..

When Harley and Pepper show up with Nora trotting in between them on a leash, the man Harley saw pictures of that Tony showed her is leaning against a black Mercedes Benz, gaping.

"Uh- what- who-"

"Happy," Pepper greets. "This is Mrs. Coulson. Mrs. Coulson, meet Happy. He'll be driving us around today."

"Pleasure to meet you, Happy," Harley greets, holding out her hand that's not holding onto Nora's leash. "Call me Harley and this sweet girl," she reaches down to pet her Dane. "Her name's Nora."

"Uh, you as well, ma'am," he stammers, his gaze darting between Harley and Nora before looking to Pepper. "I didn't know Tony had a new house guest. He doesn't tell me anything anymore," he frowns.

"Yes, well, it's a bit of a secret," Harley grins. "I'm not exactly _ordinary._"

It takes a moment for her words to sink in, Happy's eyes widening a few seconds later. "O-oh!" Pepper and Harley grin at him, watching as his gaze then travels down to Nora. "And when did this lovely lady become a part of the family?"

Happy kneels down and coos over Nora, cradling the canine's head in his large hands- Pepper and Harley pouting. They figured he'd at least be intimidated by the large dog but no. It appears that he's actually in love with her.

"You're such a sweet girl. Yes you are," he baby talks Nora. Pepper and Harley giggle, watching as Happy lets Nora lick at his chin. "You're getting special treatment today, little lady. Yes you are. You're riding up front with me while Ms. Pepper and your Momma ride in the back."

The girls are forced to watch as Happy gets Nora situated in the front seat, he taking his time before he finally moves to open the back door for them.

"Oh, great," Pepper huffs as Happy knocks on the window where Nora's at happily. "We've created a monster."

..

..

The ride to the bank greatly amuses Harley, her amusement stemming from the fact Nora sits erect in the passenger seat as if she were human herself. Whenever a bit of traffic had slowed them down some, Harley and Pepper would snicker to themselves as Happy would reach over to ruffle Nora's ears.

"You know, Happy," Harley muses. "When the baby comes, I'm going to need someone who will pay attention to Nora on her outings." Happy perks up in the front seat, Pepper hiding a smile behind her hand. "Her usual walker doesn't play with her- he just walks her until she's done her business and then it's back to the Tower for her. If you'd like, I can pay you to walk her and play with her for a bit every day until I can handle both Nora and A- I mean the baby."

Before Happy can answer, Pepper groans. "Really?! You won't even tell me the name yet?"

"Sorry," Harley laughs. "It's a secret until he's born."

Pepper groans and pouts some more while laughing, Happy then gaining Harley's attention. "I'd love to, Mrs. Coulson. And don't worry about the pay, it'd be my pleasure to get some exercise in with Nora."

The rest of the ride to the bank is filled with chatter about exercise and the fact that Happy could do without it because he was perfect the way he was.

..

..

At the bank, Harley catalogs the difference between this muggle bank and Gringott's.

While Gringrott's is an imposing snow white, multistoried marble building- New York's very own _Hadley's _is all dark steel, glass, and dark marble columns on the inside. Once entered in Gringott's, there was one main hall that was lined on either side with tall counters where Goblins worked with one main counter at the back where the Head Goblin sat, and was dimly lit. Inside Hadley's, however, there's a vast space of empty marble flooring. Halfway across the floor- wooden circular counters are spaced apart evenly, offering a hard surface for clients to stand there and write on slips of paper.

Silver poles hold maroon satin ropes so client's know to form lines at each clerk that's located at the one long counter towards the back. Instead of dim lighting like Gringott's, Hadley's is infiltrated by sunlight through their glass walls.

"We'll be going to third floor," Pepper informs her. "That's where they take care of their more important clients. We just have to wait to be escorted up since they knew I was coming in."

"That's fine," Harley assures her.

The two women smile politely as people come and go, Pepper waiting patiently for her turn as Harley runs her hands over her belly since her baby appears to be active today.

Harley doesn't know how long they're waiting- her mind drifting off and wondering what Phil is doing now. She's always so used to keeping constant vigilance no matter where she's at so she's not that surprised that when her guard is down, something goes terribly wrong.

It's starts with a female's heart clenching scream followed by deafening popping noises one right after the other. Panic ensues and the next thing Harley knows, she's being dragged to the ground by a fearful Pepper.

"Slide your phones out in front of you and keep your heads down," a man hollers. When Harley bravely chances a look in the direction of said voice, all she finds is a lone man in all black garb and a black mask, and a rather large gun in his hands. "There's no need to cause a panic 'cause the moment you panic is the moment my trigger-happy friend starts shooting on sight."

There are whimpers all around- Harley's heart thundering inside her rib cage. She'd seen scenarios like this on TV- masked gunman robbing banks- and it never ended well. Especially if a hostage was taken.

Gulping, she looks to Pepper and finds said woman shakily reaching into her purse and sliding her phone along the floor.

"What do we do," Harley murmurs, eyes darting all around the room before hanging her head. There was no way she was laying on her stomach like the others were doing.

"Keep calm and don't attract their attention," Pepper mumbles back. "Let them do what they got to do and hopefully we'll be out of this mess soon."

Harley wants to argue that these men or women shouldn't get away with what they're doing but she knows better than to argue right now. Especially since she counted two gunmen over her shoulder, four to the right of the room, four to the left, and two walking along the counter and demanding money in black duffel bags. And that was not including the gunman who must have ridden the elevator upstairs to the other levels to make sure no-one called for help.

Harley complies and remains quiet by Pepper's side, gripping the woman's hand in a death grip while the clerks load up bags with money. Being quiet and useless is not something she's used to so she's not that surprised that she starts rambling at a time like this.

"Why did Happy have to stay outside? We should have left Nora at home and made Happy walk us in."

Huffing, Pepper squeezes her hand. "If Happy were in here, he'd probably already have been shot while trying to play hero."

Harley groans and shifts as her head lifts a little. "Why did I have to be pregnant at a time like this? I really need to pee."

Even though they're in a terrible situation, Pepper can't help but giggle. She stifles it a bit too late and attracts the attention she was hoping to ignore.

"You two! What's going on? I said heads down!"

Pepper and Harley freeze, hearts both thudding wildly and angle their heads down once more. The two women think they're out of the clear until a hand roughly grabs Pepper by the back of the neck and hauls her up to her feet.

"Oi," Harley snaps. "Let her go."

Pepper whimpers but doesn't scream- she not wanting to cause a panic within the building and being glad that he's ignored Harley and all her pregnant glory. The masked man gets up in her personal space, tilting her head this way and that way before chuckling lowly. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Pepper rips her chin from the man's grasp, keeping her eyes on the floor. "You're that Pott's woman, aren't you? Iron Man's bitch."

"You watch your tone," Harley glares from her spot on the floor, showing a great deal of effort just to climb to her feet. There's an amused chuckle behind her and she's not surprised to find a hand suddenly gripping her shoulder rather harshly. "Excuse you but I am a with child," she sneers over her shoulder, channeling all the arrogance of Malfoy. "It would be in your best interest if you'd remove your hand."

"Harley, don't," Pepper pleads.

"Yes, Harley. Don't," the man who's holding Pepper mocks. "Listen to the bitch and shut your trap!"

"Or we'll be forced to shut it for you," the man holding Harley threatens. A gun is suddenly at Harley's temple, Pepper's eyes widening in fear.

Body shaking with anger, Harley's eyes blaze. "Get the gun.. away from my face!"

"Okay," the man shrugs. Clicking a bullet into place, he lowers the gun to her belly. "Better?"

"T-Tony doesn't negotiate with t-terrorists," Pepper whimpers. "Iron Man will have you down and out before you ever get any money from him."

"Then we'll have to make him, won't we," the man holding her grins. A knife suddenly finds it way to her throat, and tears start falling from her eyes.

"Get away from her," Harley snarls and tries to lunge forward. The one man holding onto her chuckles some more, tsking at her.

"You're in no room to make demands, babe. Keep your mouth shut or you'll be mourning the death instead of the birth of your baby."

"H-Harley, please," Pepper whimpers. "Don't do anything stupid. I-It's okay. I'm fine."

Glass shattering has everyone screaming- the masked men holding onto the girls as they whirl around and using them as body shields. Iron Man steps through the glass wall he just shattered, the repulsors in his palms powering up to be used as he aims at them and let's his face mask slide up.

"Step away from the ladies and I won't have to kill you."

Tony's usually very well kept together- injuring the bad guys just enough to put them out of commission- but after seeing the knife at Pepper's throat and the gun at Harley's belly, all bets are off.

"We'll step away the moment you give us one of your private jets filled with money and set to fly us to a place where there's no extradition."

Tony's fingers twitch in his anger, giving the men a brief nod. "Let the other civilians go and we'll talk."

"Tony!"

"Shut it, you," the man throttles Pepper just enough to make her quiet down.

Tony's glare turns steely, as does Harley's and the two men quickly holler for their men to release everyone in the building. It takes several minutes for them to disperse- women and children crying hysterically as they're released outside and to safety.

Once the building has been cleared, the remaining masked men back their two fellow comrades. Gun are angled downward but fingers remain on the trigger.

"The pregnant one goes free, too," Tony grunts. "I'm not taking any chances with the baby."

"And we're not taking any chances with letting money get away," the man holding Harley shakes her a bit. "She and the baby must be worth something. If not to you then to your pretty little girlfriend."

Sirens are blaring outside, the blades of a helicopter whooshing somewhere up above, and the sound of an officer talking via megaphone outside that everyone inside is ignoring.

"So what do you say, Iron Man? What's your girlfriend worth- three million? Four million?"

"Nothing because he isn't paying you," Pepper snaps.

The knife being held against her throat digs a bit deeper, the blade nicking her just enough to make blood trickle.

Harley sees red- her anger getting the best of her and the lights start flickering.

"H-Harley, no," Pepper gulps. "It's just a nick."

Wind starts blowing just enough to make both woman's hair sway in the breeze- Tony preparing for whatever outcome it is from Harley's wild magic. The sound of glass cracking echoes all around them- the men tensing as does Pepper.

"Harley!"

"Pepper, get down."

"Think about your baby," Pepper babbles. "No mag-"

The glass walls all explode as if there was too much pressure in the room but instead of the glass shattering outward, it shatters inward. Harley can feel the many nicks all over her exposed skin knowing that Pepper was sadly treated to the same outcome.

Harley's buildup of magic seems to have done the trick- the masked men all stumbling back in shock which gives Pepper and Harley the time to rush behind Tony. The face mask slides down and repulsors power up.

"You should have let the ladies go when given the chance," Iron Man's voice sounds.

Only a couple of men are stupid enough to raise their guns at Iron Man- Tony blasting them with low level rays to knock them on their asses. The remaining ones standing are then smart enough to drop their weapons and raise their hands in defeat.

"Go," Harley sways on spot. "Take Pepper and get home."

"No," Pepper denies the help. "You need help more than I do."

"And if Tony is spotted flying me back to the Tower, a target will be painted even bigger on my back. Go," she demands. "Send Happy in and I'll meet you at the Tower."

"Screw the Tower," Tony practically growls. "The two of you need medical attention for all these cuts."

"I'm a witch, you prat," Harley sighs. "I can fix the both of us up. Go!"

The moment Tony had stepped out with Pepper and flew her away- the bank was swarmed with police authorities. They had helped Harley outside- steering her towards an awaiting ambulance but Happy was quick to intervene insisting that he take her to the hospital himself.

There was a bit of an argument over whether or not Happy would be permitted to escort Harley but after much convincing on Harley's part that she wasn't going anywhere unless her personal driver took her- the authorities gave up and Happy was quick to whisk her back to the Tower.

And by the time they had gotten to the top of the Tower- Happy was on official Nora duty until further notice, and Bruce was already cleaning out the cuts along Pepper's face and neck.

Tony was pacing back and forth when he caught sight of Harley- he being quick to usher her to a chair but Harley swatted him away and stood before heading towards the kitchen.

From a cabinet over the sink, Harley produces two vials of a cream-colored potion and hands one to Pepper. The CEO eyes it warily but Harley assures her that it was fine and downed her own in one go. Since being pregnant messed with her taste buds, Harley gags on it but manages to keep it down. And when Pepper notices the small cuts closing up along Harley's face, neck, and arms, the blonde downs her own potion.

Once the both of them are healed, Harley quickly brandishes her wand and vanishes the blood from both herself and Pepper. Seeing as Pepper was out of danger and healed- Tony wastes no time crushing her into a hug.

Bruce had led Harley to retake her seat, setting aside the woman's wand as he starts checking her for signs of exhaustion starting with her blood pressure from using the new and improved magic resistant cuffs that Tony invented.

As she was being checked over, Phil, Natasha, and Clint all bursts in through the elevator clad in their S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms.

"Uh, I called Phil," Tony sheepishly admits after a second.

As Phil rushes for her and starts checking her over even though there's not a scratch on her anymore, Harley can't help but think that she's not ever going to be let out of the Tower ever again.

* * *

The day Harley goes into labor is incidentally the day she makes Bruce hulk out.

Bruce had been innocently making himself a kettle of tea as Harley lounged on the sofa. She had been feeling uncomfortable for a couple of hours- she venturing out onto the communal floor in hopes of elevating the pressure on her lower back and the mini cramps low in her abdomen.

The smell of tea infiltrated her senses and hoping a cup of tea would soothe her, Harley struggles to stand on her own two feet. Though the moment she's steady, a sharp jolt of pain hits her and an unidentifiable liquid gushes down her thighs.

"_Ahh!"_

Bruce startles at Harley's scream of pain, spinning on his heels only to find Harley doubled over in pain. "Harley?"

"B-Bruce," she grits out. "Call Phil."

"W-what?"

"Call. Phil."

"H-Harley, what's going on?"

"I said _call PHIL!_"

Harley brandishes her wand and blindly aims it at Bruce- firing off and maiming the cabinets behind him. Bruce reacts instantaneous- his complexion darkening to green as he grows on spot.

"Bloody hell," Harley whines. "I just wanted you to call Phil, you fool. I think- I think I'm in labor."

The hulk roars but doesn't charge and Harley collapses on the sofa. The lights immediately dim and other lights drop from the ceiling as they flash green. "What's going on," she cries.

The hulk is in control- he batting at the flashing lights before huffing and sitting in the middle of the room with a roll of his eyes. If Harley weren't in excruciating pain, she'd have laughed.

Harley cries some more- trying to breathe through the pain but it's just too much. As she curls in around her belly, she manages to call out for JARVIS to send for some help.

As she groans and pants through the pain- Iron Man flies in through the balcony. "Phil's been alerted," he says as his face mask slides up. Taking in the form of hulk who looks rather put out, Tony frowns. "Did Bruce panic when you went into labor?"

"N-no," she pants. "He wasn't moving.. fast enough," she grits out through clenched teeth. "So I might have- I might have hurled a spell at him."

Tony blinks owlishly before cackling like a mad man- the elevator doors opening a second later as Clint, Natasha, and Steve rush into the room. Natasha's in her catsuit with a gun ready to fire, Clint's has a gun of his own though it's bigger than the Black Widow's, and Steve is all suited up in his Captain America garb with his shield held out front.

When the three of them take in the scene- all three stand down and Harley screams out in pain. "Will somebody please contact Ginny! She needs to be here."

Clint suddenly looks rather amused at what's going on- even more so Tony jokes about why Bruce hulked out. And if looks could kill, Clint would have dropped dead.

Steve is standing there looking rather terrified of the event taking place so seeing as Natasha is the only one sane enough to help, Harley snaps at her. "Natasha! Floo call the Burrow. Holler- holler," she sighs deeply and squeezes her eyes shut. "Holler until someone hears you. Send for Gin."

The Black Widow nods, holstering her gun and rushes towards the fireplace. Harley had explained the basics of flooing and floo calls to everyone so Natasha knows exactly what to do. Though the redhead didn't really like the after effects of placing such a call, she knew she had to do in Harley's time of need.

When Phil shows up, he's all smiles and positivity, and Harley is throwing every curse word she knows at him.

Clint and Tony snicker like school girls, Steve talks down hulk into letting Bruce reemerge, and Natasha and Phil help Harley to the room where Ginny's going to deliver their baby.

..

..

Phil and Ginny are the only two allowed in the room- Pepper, Happy, Dean, Hermione, and Ron joining Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce out in the hall.

The delivery goes rather smoothly though the cursing offers everyone outside great amusement. Especially when Harley proclaims that she and Phil are never having sex ever again because giving birth hurts too damn much.

The boys sans Bruce and Steve are all a giggling mess- Hermione, Pepper, and Natasha pursing their lips in disappointment at them.

The second a baby's wail pierces the air- Hermione and Pepper's eyes fill with tears of joy. Natasha smiles proudly as does Steve and Bruce, and nearly ten minutes later, Ginny is stepping out into the hall with tears of her own.

"He's beautiful," she breathes. "All eight pounds and 7 ounces of him. Healthy, too."

Pepper and Hermione chuckle in relief, Tony being the first to talk. "When can we go in?"

"In a bit," she answers. "Let's give the little family a moment to themselves."

Tony nods, holding up his arm readily as Pepper snuggles into his side to wait patiently. Ginny makes a beeline for her fiance, hugging him briefly before settling into his side, and Hermione and Ron can't help but beam happily for their friend.

Several minutes later, the door opens and a smiling Phil stands in the doorway.

"Come in," he tells the group. "Just be quiet, please."

They all trickle in quietly, smiling and grinning at the obviously tired yet barely awake momma witch. She's cradling a small bundle of blue in her arms- a head full of dark hair that he obviously got from his father.

Everything else seems to be a mix of the two parents- his pale pink flesh glowing softly.

"I hope he has his mother's eyes," Phil murmurs.

Pepper coos and the rest of the team chuckle. "What's his name," she asks. "You can't keep it a secret any longer."

Harley smiles softly, meeting her husband's gaze who nods and smiles in return. Peering back down at her baby, she runs a finger softly down his nose which makes him yawn widely and earn more coos from around the room.

Glancing up at Pepper, she winks at the CEO before her eyes briefly dart to Tony. "His name is Anthony," she murmurs softly, just high enough for everyone to hear without disturbing her baby. Pepper gasps as more tears fill her eyes, her gaze quickly darting to Tony who appears to be fighting off tears of his own. Though in the future, he'd be sure to tell everyone he just had something in his eye. "Anthony Orion Coulson."

* * *

**End of fic.**

**By the way, I'm terribly sorry for this. I figured I could write up something better but this is what I ended up with =/**

**I had originally wanted Harley to be close to Clint but after his encounter with Loki, I didn't really see that happening. And I know a lot of you think that Tony being a softie isn't believable either but I believe otherwise. I believe that once on Tony's good side, he's a giant teddy bear under everything he puts up as a front.**

**So since Harley and Tony became quite close, he giving the Coulson's a place to live and all, I figured why the hell not. Baby Coulson then became Anthony Coulson :) ****Sorry if this wasn't your cup of tea but hey, your fault for reading this far XD**

**As for what's next on my list of stories.. I'm working on something right now but other ideas keep popping up that are wanting to be written asap. We'll see how that goes.. but fair warning, it will be longer than a week until I post anything new. **

**Until next time..**


End file.
